


The Rise of the Uzumaki (Book 1)

by 00Shadowkitten13



Category: Naruto
Genre: More tags to be added, naruto has family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Shadowkitten13/pseuds/00Shadowkitten13
Summary: How will things change when a young Naruto finds and grows up with family.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Meeting the family/ I have a bloodline

** Chapter Nee-chan(s)/Uzumaki Birthright (5) **

Dark blue eyes looked up from under bright blond hair. He stared, mesmerized, at long red hair tied in a low pony tail. It swayed slightly with her wild motions as she screamed. Her tight green shirt and black leggings hugging her frame did little to hinder the dance of her hair in the breeze and her anger seemed to make it rise and gesticulate as wildly as her hands.

“What possessed you to strike at a child, you—”

The lady’s voice was strong and riddled with rage. Naruto knew what that feeling was since he felt it every day from the orphanage matron before she kicked him out last month. He _knew_ what that feeling was since Kurama told him to stay away from ‘rage induced idiots’. But he knew that the lady’s rage was not directed at him. Did she still count as a ‘rage induced idiot’?

Suddenly dark maroon hair blocked his view, green eyes looked him over in worry as the red head still ripped into the man that had swung at Naruto with a sake bottle. Her tight clothes, the purple version of her friends shirt and a matching skirt, looked like they would rip if she continued crouching in front of him, but she also looked comfortable in the position on the ground in front of him. She didn’t look twice at the dirt she kneeled in or the sake puddles that touched and soaked into her stockings. Her lips pursed as she caught sight of the blood dripping from above his left ear but her face didn’t change. Her eyes stayed calm and kind, like the old ramen chefs, as she reached out with a white rag to wipe his face.

The nice ladies had stepped in right after the man had struck Naruto in the side of the head and launched him into the ground, so he wasn’t injured past where the bottle hit him or where the gravel had dug into his arm. Normally, Naruto would be much more injured before the ninja with white masks would step in.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you.” The soft, almost raspy voice from the maroon haired lady startled him out of his pensive thoughts. Naruto shifted a little closer to hear her over the red haired lady’s screams. He wasn’t scared of her. Of either of them. Not when the matron at the orphanage was so much scarier. Not when the white faced ninja leaked this feeling of nightmares.

“I’m okay” His quiet whisper was barely heard. The matron didn’t like to hear his voice and would punish him by gagging him if he spoke loudly.

The maroon haired lady edged a bit closer. Getting in his space and making him feel uncomfortable but when she reached up to get a better angle of wiping the blood, Naruto tried to curb the instinct to flinch. But his muscles trembled with the need to get away from touch, and going by the fact her lips looked more pinched than before, she noticed.

She hummed in the back of her throat as she continued to wipe and then bandage his head. Once done, she calmly reached for his hand and pulled him to a standing position. However, once he was on his feet, she didn’t let go. Naruto glanced at his hand encased in hers as she pulled him to stand behind her and out of sight of the crowd that had formed from the commotion of the red head and the drunk man.

The red head continued to yell and started to even take little swipes at the man while no one said a thing.

_'Kurama? What’s happening?'_

_' **It looks like you’ve been adopted kit.’**_

* * *

Naruto looked around the dining room. It was much cozier than the dining room at the orphanage. Instead of long rectangular tables with benches, both stained and worn from excessive use, there were many small round tables covered in red clothes with 2 cushioned chairs at each table. Instead of the bright, painfully white lights that flickered in the orphanage dining room, each table had a little lamp and the curvy lamps on the wall threw a soft glow. The floor was carpeted with a dark oak colored rug instead of the bare, chipped and faded wood of the orphanage.

It was warm and welcoming.

He sat on one of the cushioned chairs as the 2 ladies from the street sat with him. The maroon haired lady was picking rocks out and bandaging his arm from where he had landed. Her kind green eyes holding something that looked like fun as her red haired friend ranted to a small lady in a severe looking green kimono.

As the maroon haired lady finished up she sat back with a sigh. Rolling her shoulders stretched her purple top tight and light cracks could be heard from her neck as she slowly rotated her head. Her skin was flushed from the effort of bending over his arm. She looked into Naruto’s eyes and smiled. “Let’s get you something to eat.” She stood and held out her hand. This time waiting for him to make a move towards it.

Naruto looked away and towards the other two ladies. The red head with purple eyes looked him over with a slight smile on her face. Calm now, her hair fell like a waterfall down her back and hung off the seat of the chair. Her skin was pale and held a light smattering of freckles across her nose and cheekbones. “Yoko-chan, you may have to dig into last nights leftovers. The poor kid looks like he could use a better meal than what we usually have for lunch.” She grinned as she reached over and ruffled Naruto’s hair in a quick swipe. 

“Tomio-chan,” interrupted the lady in the green kimono, her grey hair tied back in a loose bun and her face lightly wrinkled. “you and Yoko-chan will run to the kitchen to grab him something light for now. I want to speak to the boy in private.” Her amber eyes glinted and her tone of voice brooked no argument.

The two ladies, now identified Tomio and Yoko, hesitated for a moment before heading off to a dark brown door partially hidden behind a decorated screen. Once they were out of the room, Naruto turned to the newest stranger in his life. “I’ll leave quietly so you won’t lose business and don’t need to punish them. They probably don’t know what I am.” Naruto noticed her amber eyes flashed red for a quick moment before settling back to her normal amber. She huffed quietly and sat down in the chair that Yoko had abandoned after fixing his arm.

“Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto.” Her voice quieted to a mear whisper. “I know exactly who and what you are.” She reached over and grabbed his chin, making his skin crawl. “And I know the villagers are fools to blame you for something that is not your fault.”

“It may not be my fault, but I’m related to those who are at fault.”

“Hmm.” She let go of his chin and Naruto released a quiet sigh of relief. He didn’t like people touching him. She leaned back in her seat. “My name is Yuhi, Ami. I’m the _mother_ of this brothel. And I’ve been a part of the information network directly connected to Hokage tower.” She leaned forward but didn’t reach for him. Her pale skin seemed to tighten around her mouth. “I know for a fact, that who is to blame was not an Uzumaki.”

Naruto looked down out his hands, shifting uncomfortably. “They blame Kurama.”

Ami’s head tilted, a show of confusion “And Kurama is?”

“The giant fox in my head”

Ami stood up abruptly and Naruto cringed both at the sudden movement and the sound of the chair falling over. “Naruto” her voice was low and serious, commanding attention. He looked up at her through his bangs as he kept his head tilted down, ready for a blow. “Are you speaking to him? And When did you meet him”

Slowly Naruto nodded before defending his only confidant, “He’s been keeping me company when I have nightmares for awhile now. He’s the only one that’s nice to me. He taught me how to read and write when the matron locked me in the attic.”

She inhaled slowly and Naruto started to worry when she held it for a long moment before slowly letting it out. She sighed, reached down to right her chair and took her seat again. “And do you know _why_ they blame Kurama?”

Naruto shook his head in the negative. “It’s not his fault. It’s the fault of my traitorous parents.”

“BULLSHIT!!!” Came a screech from behind the decorative screen. The red head, Tomio, in all her angry glory rushed to the table, pulling Yoko who was trying to hold her back. “Your parents weren’t traitors, and how dare you insinuate they were! Your mother would be in te—”

“TOMIO!” Ami snapped. Tomio stopped and stood rigid as if she was prodded with an electric jutsu, her face bright red in anger. Yoko looked around her shoulder, glared up at her and moved passed her to Naruto who at this point looked like he was about to hyperventilate; his pupils just tiny pinpricks in his deep blue eyes. 

“Naruto-kun” Yoko whispered as she knelt in front of his chair. His head was bowed and he trembled as his breath panted in and out too quickly to be safe. Reaching for his hand slowly, “I want you to take a deep breath and hold it for ten seconds. Can you do that for me?” She tilted her head down to get a look at his eyes as Ami-sama sighed to herself.

“Tomio-chan, you can’t keep jumping to conclusions. He’s five. How do five year olds get their information?” Tomio looked down in shame, her hands clenching as her voracious anger had already washed away like the tides of her home village. Ami glanced quickly at the boy. At the grandson of one of her closest friends, at Tomio’s clan cousin. The poor boy showed evidence of abuse and trauma. Not surprising considering what the villagers ignorance caused them to be like. “Tomio-chan, go finish gathering food for Naruto-kun.”

Tomio opened her mouth to protest but Ami held her hand in a gesture for silence before shooing her away.

Ami sighed again. She was getting too old for this. Slowly, she made her way next to Yoko and Naruto’s chair and knelt down next to Yoko. “Naruto, who told you your parents were traitors?”

Naruto shook his head and clenched his little fist around Yoko’s fingers.

“Naruto-kun, you’re not in trouble.” Yokos voice soft and cajoling as she ran her thumb over the back of Naruto’s hand. “We need to know what they told you so we can correct you. You deserve to know that your parents were amazing and loyal…and so in love with you.”

Narutos body trembled, one hard tremor that shook the chair he was sitting on. “I—I overheard…” Naruto swallowed hard, breath still unsteady and tears building in his eyes. “they said, that Kurama was released. A-and that the Yondaime u-used me as pe-penance for my traitorous parents.”

“Oh, Naruto…” Yoko’s voice trembled. “They weren’t traitors, and you weren’t penance.” Yoko looked up to Ami. “Ami-sama?”

Naruto looked up through his bangs and startled. Ami had gone pasty white. Her lips paled, and her eyes darkened so much so they looked bronzed. She trembled in fury as Yoko kept hold of Naruto’s hand and slowly rubbed soothing circles.

Slowly, Ami seemed to come back to herself. She took a deep breath, “Yoko-chan, take Naruto-kun upstairs and get him settled in one of the corner rooms. He’s staying with us from now on.” Ami turned slightly towards the door hidden by the screen. “Tomio-chan, once you’re done pulverizing the serving tray, take the food up to Naruto-kun’s new room.” Tomio’s red hair popped out from behind the screen first followed by her body as she scurried over to Yoko and Naruto.

“Ami-sama?” Yoko’s quiet voice halted Ami’s steps towards the entrance of her dining room. “Should we go to the orphanage to get any of Naruto-kun’s belongings?”

Ami growled. “Don’t bother, the Hokage _will_ replace anything of Naruto’s that the orphanage has.” Ami strode out, her feet making nary a sound.

Tomio whistled under her breath as Yoko pulled Naruto out of the chair, tugging him towards the stairs opposite of the dining room. “She is pissed.”

“No,” Naruto’s quietly whispered. “She’s sad.”

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi knew it was going to well to last. It had been too quiet with too few people coming in and out of his office. Hell, he’d actually managed to finish the paperwork and had started to read his guilty pleasure.

That extra time should have been a warning to him. He never got that much extra time to read.

Now, standing in front of him, stood one of his undercover ANBU. Too early for their report, they had barged in after putting a multilayered genjutsu on his jonin secretary, dismissed his hidden ANBU guard with a glare to each of their positions (that had sent them fleeing from the room), slammed the door and activated the privacy wards. They now stood trembling in rage. Her red eyes glinting in anger and her lightly lined face pale with rage.

Hiruzen sighed, he knew it was too quiet. “Ami-chan, has something happened t—”

“Damn right it has!” Yuhi Ami’s voice cracked out like a thunderclap, interrupting. “Tobirama-sama would be disappointed in this village if he was here.” Her voice tightened and trembled talking about the man that had welcomed her and her family to Konohona (sp?). “And even worse, Mito-sama would be taking us all out behind the mountain and giving us a good strapping.”

Hiruzen’s breath caught. _Naruto_. If one of his older ninjas was referencing Mito’s anger, it was in reference to how the littlest Uzumaki was being treated. “And what happened now?” Hiruzen sighed out. The matron and ANBU guard he had set for the little jinchuriki hadn’t reported anything worrisome in the last month or so. He’d assumed the little blonde had finally made a friend and stopped being disruptive.

“I’ll be making an official report, as well as pressing charges for slandering the names of loyal ninja once I do a little research.” Ami took a deep breath, she may have grown up with the Sandaime but he was still Hokage and deserved respect. Clenching and unclenching her fist, “Two of my girls came back with the little Uzumaki. He’d been attacked on the street and Tomio saw.” Hiruzen flinched at that making Ami bare her teeth in a vicious grin before she continued, “They brought him back to the house to clean him up and feed him, which we need to talk about in a moment.” At Hiruzen’s nod and hand wave Ami continued her report, “I sent the girls to gather food so I could speak to him alone. I found out he’s speaking to the Kyubi-“

“What?!” Hiruzen had jumped up and turned to come around the desk before Ami cut him off.

“Calm down Sandaime-sama, I’ll elaborate a little more on that as well. I also found out that he thinks the reason the Kyubii is sealed in his head is because his parents were traitors that released him in the first place.”

Hiruzen’s face flushed in a rage of his own and his pipe groaned in his clenched hand. “Are you telling me,” Hiruzen forced himself to sit down and let go of his pipe, “That Naruto-kun knows two S-class secrets and has been told his parents were traitors?”

“No” When Hiruzen opened his mouth Ami cut him off, “I’m saying he met the fox under other circumstances and he… _overheard_ people talking about how he was used as ‘penance’ for his traitorous parents.” Her eyes flashed in fury, “I doubt the boy is anything like the reports you’ve gotten. He doesn’t speak above a whisper and he trembles at anger in the room. He’s also stated that it was the Kyubii that taught him how to read and write when the Matron locks him in the attic.” Ami’s teeth bared again when she saw Hiruzen pale with his teeth gritting so hard she could hear it clear as words. “On top of that, he’s very thin and very small. I’ll be taking him to Rin-chan for a medical check-up since I suspect malnutrition and abuse.”

Hiruzen stood up again but this time he turned to the window. Looking up at the monument he couldn’t help but wonder where the will of fire Minato gave his life to protect had gone. “I’ll find an apartment for him and change out his ANBU guard.” Hiruzen’s voice was defeated.

"No need.” Ami’s statement turned him around. Her eyes fierce and her stance said she was ready to lay her worst genjutsu on him. “We’ll be taking care of him from now on. He just gained twenty-three nee-chans.”

“Ami, he can’t stay at a brothel. And you have your own duties to see to to be his guard.”

“If you give him an apartment, I’ll just tell him he’s welcome to stay with us instead.” Ami shrugged, “You have a house filled with trained women and men that loved both his parents and couldn’t wait to meet him. Well, now it’s time and I’ll fight you and the council for him like I should have done when he was first born…like Hiashi should have done…like Kakashi should have done!”

Hiruzen sighed again, yes, it had been too quiet…

* * *

_Meanwhile_

“Naruto-kun?” Yoko’s soft voice startled him out of his thoughts and brought his attention from the food in front of him. Her green eyes reflecting the sadness he felt from her. He clenched his tiny fist, hating that he made her sad. “You don’t have to worry about saving or hiding the food we give you.” Tomio’s head popped up from the covers she was placing on the small bed. A frown pulling at her painted lips. Naruto ducked his head to avoid their gazes and Tomio came over and knelt in front of him. Yoko reached over and pulled the dinner roll Naruto had been trying to hide under his shirt out and placed it on his plate. “You can take your time, but what’s on your plate is yours and if you need more you just let us know.”

“Naruto-kun, how often have you gone hungry?” 

Tomio’s voice was tight. Naruto didn’t want to answer so settled for a half shrug with his right shoulder. Still not making eye contact as a new feeling from Tomio rose up inside of him.

_Kurama? What’s this feeling?_

**_Grief, kit. It’s a deeper sadness than the passing ‘sad’ of small hurts. Grief is…bigger._ **

Naruto peeked up through his bangs. Tomio’s purple eyes were teary even as her lips were pressed in anger. “Naruto-kun. I promise you, you’ll never have to go hungry again. And an Uzumaki never breaks their promises.”

Naruto’s head jerked up and he stared at Tomio, “Uzumaki?” his voice trembled, hoping he heard right.

“Hai,” Tomio nodded, “I couldn’t claim you, because of my work. The council would never allow a Dahlia, current or retired, to claim a child. But you’re family none-the-less and I’ll make sure you’re taken care of from now on.” Tomio’s husky voice firmed the more she spoke, as if she came to a decision. She nodded to herself, “I’ll start teaching you your heritage, though we’ll have to be careful which seals to use.”

“Tomio-chan~” Yoko’s voice giggled out. “I think you’ll have to fight for time with Naru-kun.” At Tomio’s raised eyebrow and Naruto’s look of confusion she pointed to the door.

Standing there in the door were a couple of the other brothel workers, giggling silently and pushing to see the cute little blonde.

“Tomio-chan~, you can’t keep the cutie to yourself.” Complained one of the skinny men. His angular face was framed by sleek, shoulder length, reddish-brown hair. His tanned skin making his green eyes stand out and the joy he felt flushed his cheeks. He edged in and sat in between Tomio and Yoko, hiking his black lounge pants before settling into a crossed leg position.

Yoko giggled while Tomio rolled her eyes and smacked the new comer on the shoulder. “You’re not allowed to steal my nephew Levi-chan”

The newly dubbed Levi pouted, his green eyes glinting in a teasing light. “Tomio-chan~ if anyone should claim him it should be Tamaki-chan.” Levi looked back to the door where a tall thin man stood in a blue short robe and long blue lounge pants. His short blonde hair fell in soft layers and his light purple eyes shone in joy as he rocked back and forth like a little kid waiting for a treat. Levi sweat dropped. “Never mind” Turning back to the little blonde in front of him. “So, ototuo-chan, what’s your name?”

Naruto flinched at the attention. Not use to being called anything but _‘Demon’_ filled him with hesitation. But there were no negative feelings coming from this man, nor the one at the door. “Naruto” his quiet whisper spurred a coo from the door, drawing his eyes to the blonde again. 

The red head, Levi, hummed under his breath. “Tamaki-chan?” The blonde at the door perked up, Naruto could almost see a dog tail wagging behind him, “Why don’t you get Trey-chan and Kei-chan?”

“Boys day!” Came a shout before the blonde, Tamaki, disappeared leaving a dog shaped dust cloud behind.

“I don’t know why he’s determined to …”

“Why does that make you sad?”

Levi stopped his thought, his smirk faltering into a bemused, confused pout. The littlest blonde drawing attention from to the two ladies to the red head in confusion.

“What do you mean Naru-kun?” Yoko’s raspy voice a quiet croon, she reached up to run her hand lightly over Naruto’s back.

Naruto didn’t answer however. Instead his blue eyes were steady, through his blond locks, on Levi. Blue held green for a long moment before Levi leaned forward, a small smile on his lips. “Tomio-chan, he inherited Mito-oba-chans empathy.” Levi never looking away from Naruto despite feeling Tomio flinch beside him. “Naru-chan, have you ever felt like you didn’t belong?” At Naruto’s sad expression and slow nod Levi reached up to take hold of the little hand. “Well, imagine feeling that for your own body. There are people out there that don’t feel like their body is the one they should be in. They don’t feel like it’s their own and that what and who they are, are a mistake.” Naruto’s lip wobbled and his eyes teared up spurring Levi to reach up with his other hand to wipe away at the tears gathering, making lake blue into deep ocean. “Because of that, we don’t often identify to the pronouns that others call us. People may say _‘he’_ when they talk about me, but I think _‘she’_ when I think of myself.”

“But why does it make you sad?” Naruto clenched his tiny fist around Levi’s. “You’re really pretty, and super nice. You helped Tomio-san make me lunch even though you didn’t know me and you helped distract most of the other ladies we passed when we walked by.” Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the blush and surprise coloring Levi’s face, his voice still a mere whisper “And you don’t have to be anything but you to anyone who matters.”

“Oh” It was Levi’s turn for tears to fill his eyes, his heart fluttered in adoration, “Naru-chan, your words are an echo of your Ka-chans.” Levi sniffled loudly

“You knew my oka-san?” Naruto’s voice, if possible, got even quieter, his head ducking and his eyes cutting to Tomio.

Levi nodded, his hand, still clutching at Naruto’s tiny fist, rubbed soothing circles, “You’ll find most of us here knew her, and if we didn’t know Kushi-chan we knew your Tou-chan.” Levi, hearing the pattering of feet coming back, reached up and plucked Naruto off the edge of the chair, placing him on his hip. “Tomi-chan, I’m assuming he’s ours now?” At Tomio’s firm affirmation, Levi cuddled Naruto as he walked out meeting the three other male Dahlia workers. “Then we’re going to have a little bit of a _‘boys day’_ and show Naru-chan around.”

Light brown, black and light purple took in the sight of their green eyed counterpart hold a little blonde boy with soulful blue eyes. All three hearts melting in a mix of love and sorrow at how unsure the child looked cuddled up against their green eyed partner.

“Naru-chan, I’d like you to meet my sister-brothers.” 

“They’re all sad. Do I make them sad?”

Tears welled up in Levi’s eyes again and the three men in front of them startled. “No, Naru-kun.” Tomio stood up to rub soothingly at his back. Her own sadness making her voice quiet and mood somber. Her heart tearing in two, she leaned close. “They’re sad about how we couldn’t make you family sooner.”

“Like you?”

“Yes, Naru-kun, like me.”

“So” Naruto’s head tilted, lightly bumping against Tomio’s “They’re cousins too.”

They all smiled, and Yoko and Tamaki sniffled. “Not cousins” Tomio whispered, “but family all the same.”

* * *

Naruto sat on the floor later that evening surrounded by his new family. _So much new family_. His heart bursting with happiness and not a single negative emotion in sight. It was, for the first time in his short life, the only time he could remember not having someone else’s emotions pushing in.

“Shiemi-san?”

“Naru-chan, we told you to call us ‘Nee-chan’~” Sheimi’s sing-songy high voice seemed to light up the air around her. Naruto was sure she could make the room glow if she sang long enough.

“Shiemi-nee-chan?” Naruto started again, his eyes on her hair when she hummed in response. “Are you, Asago-sa…Asa-nee-chan, Avril-nee-chan, Mai-nee-chan, Meli-nee-chan ,Tama-nee-chan and Tan-nee-chan all related?”

Shiemi stopped her braiding of Yoruichi’s long dark purple hair and turned fully to the little blonde. Her green eyes darkening slightly as she took in his serious look. Yoruichi, too, turned her bright yellow eyes to the boy.

“Why do you think that Naru-chan?” Yoruichi’s smooth alto questioned. Slowly she positioned herself closer to his level. Already she knew he was uncomfortable when adults stood over him.

“Their hair…”

“Ah” Yoruichi nodded in a rather serious manner while Sheimi turned to giggle quietly into her hand. “But remember we’re all ‘Nee-chans’ to each other.”

“But, Chi-nee-chan—” Naruto shifted to grab his own hair, “You have family _outside_ , don’t you?”

At that Yoruichi, Sheimi and Levi had stopped while Tomio’s eyes filled with tears.

“You’re talking about blood family.”

“Ami-sama” a chorus of calls came at that comment. Naruto looked back to see Ami’s stern face looking older, her light wrinkles had seemed to deepen over the course of the few hours he hadn’t seen her.

Ami crouched down in front of Naruto, her serious amber eyes dark with a hidden anger. “It’s not much.” Ami started with lifting the small box she’d brought in with her, placing it on Naruto’s lap. “It’s what Hokage-sama had in his collection, and you can’t share this with anyone outside of us.”

Naruto slowly opened the box to freeze a moment later. “Tomio-san’s pretty.” Ami started before letting a light chuckle at most of the confused faces of her workers. “She looks just like Oka-san”

Tomio, blushing as red as her hair came up and ran her hands through Naruto’s hair as he pulled a picture of his mom, Kushina, out of the box. “Your ka-chan would’ve loved to hear you say that Naru-kun…and I can’t thank-you enough for the comparison. But, you have your ka-chan’s light, and that’s a beauty that can’t be copied by anyone else.”

* * *

“Hahahaha!”

“Eri-chan…” Kaoru said in admonishment as Naruto’s face went scarlet. Eriko was curled up on the floor laughing hysterically at the boys attempt at reading Kanji. Naruto had been staying with the girls for several months now and the girls had taken to tutoring him in the basics. This was Kaoru’s time to be teaching the little blonde but Eriko had decided to sit in on the lesson to get a better understanding of Naruto’s learning style since he seemed to struggle in her investigations lessons. Well, the problem seemed to be…

“Hahaha, I-I’m s-so-sorry N-naru-kuuun. Hahaha, bu-but can y-you read th-that sentence again.” Eriko, still holding her sides with face flushed and tears streaming from tawny eyes, didn’t see Naruto’s hesitance to read again…but Kaoru did.

“Taiyou-chan(Sun), that’s read as ‘tea’ in this context. Not ‘brown’. Why don’t you read it with that for me?” Kaoru gave a quick yank to Eriko’s light brown ponytail as she continued to snigger.

Still flushed scarlet in embarrassment Naruto made the correction, “The lord drank the hot _tea_ in the morning.” His quiet voice barely a whisper, especially when in contest with Eriko’s laughter.

“Excellent, Taiyou-chan!” Kaoru clapped her hands in an effort to distract from the uproarious laughter still plaguing her partner. “Why don’t you go ahead and put this away and check in with Suki-chan? I’m sure she’d be willing to start your cooking lesson a bit early.”

Naruto didn’t hesitate as he quickly picked up his work book and practice book before fleeing to his room.

Kaoru in the meantime turned angry purple eyes on her long time friend. “Eriko!”

“I’m sorry! But Kaoru-chan, it was just so funny when he said ‘the lord was drinking hot brown shit’ I couldn’t help myself!”

Kaoru rolled her eyes, “And you just tore his confidence back down to nothing! Nico-chan is going to strap you one.”

Eriko straightened quickly. Her light complexion paled and she dug her green fingernails into her matching kimono. “Tha—”

“Is completely your own fault!” Kaoru’s dark purple hair swished in her ponytail as she stood up and jerked away from Eriko.

Meanwhile, Naruto was peeking into the kitchen to see if Suki-nee-chan was in there. Not only did he see the black cat eared nee-chan, but he also saw the long light blue hair of Haroma-nee-chan & Reverie-nee-chan. All three were soft spoken, and had a calming effect on the others, but Suki-nee-chan and Reverie-nee-chan were the two that were in charge of his culinary lessons…though, Reverie-nee-chan was more likely to fall asleep than give a lesson. He watched for a moment as Suki-nee-chan’s cat ears twitched towards him before turning back to the other girls. He knew she’d wait until he was comfortable with calling out before drawing attention to him.

“Suki-nee-chan?” at Naruto’s quiet voice three pairs of soft eyes turned to him.

“You’re early Naru-chan.” Susukihotaru turned to him and crouched to get to his eye level. “Eager for your cooking lesson?”

Before he could say anything though Reverie reached around Susukihotaru to rub at Naruto’s whisker marks. Crouching next to her friend she grabbed Naruto’s gaze and held it, her tired eyes not allowing him to look away.

“Naru-otuo (sp?)” Her quiet voice brooking no argument but not firm in tone made it seem like she was both uncertain and commanding. The contradiction as confusing as some of the kanji he was learning. “What happened?”

He felt his smile twitch. “Nothing, Reverie-nee-chan. I finished early and wanted to come start on cooking.” He stopped as Reverie leaned in close. That was something he could never get use to with Reverie and Tamaki, they both had no sense of personal space and often leaned in so close they took up all his vision. He always had to fight not to flinch away since he made Tamaki-nee-chan cry when he first did it.

He felt a light tremor run through his body at the closeness and how he couldn’t see anything but her. She smiled at that, her way of congratulating him at not moving away, leaning her forehead against his. “Try again Naru-otuo (sp?)”

A single tear spilled down his cheek, “I’m sorry”

Susukihotaru pulled Reverie away, “Naru-chan, what happened?” She didn’t lean in, but instead grabbed on of his hands that was clenched on the bottom of his shirt, loosening his fingers. “Didn’t Nico-chan tell you, ‘you never have to apologize as long as you can explain’.”

Naruto turned his hand that she was holding so he could hold her hand properly. “I don’t mean to be so stupid.”

All three girls made a sound in the back in their throats, “I know for a fact,” Haroma mumbled loud enough for Naruto to hear, “that neither Nico-chan nor Avril-chan have complained about your learning abilities.” She crouched with her two counterparts in front of Naruto, “And I also know, that they both teach the hardest subjects. So, Naru-chan, why do you think you’re stupid when we don’t.”

“Because” Naruto’s voice was barely there, his shame almost palatable. “Because, I can’t read baby books”

The three girls looked at each other. Susukihotaru tilting her head in confusion, “Naru-chan, did you know, my mom taught me how to read when I was your age.”

“My mom too.” Haroma’s voice quietly piped in.

“A friend taught me when I was a couple years older than you.” Reverie added.

Suskihotaru nodded, “That’s why I think you’re amazing. We all had someone to teach us, but you’ve gotten so far with no one to help. And I bet I can guess what kanji you’re struggling with…it’s the kanji that have multiple meanings?” At Naruto’s half shrug she smiled, “Our language is so stupid, giving multiple meanings to a single word. We all think the person who came up with that idea should be taken out behind the mountain and given one of Nico-chans strappings.”

Naruto giggled. Reverie leaned back on Haroma, “You’re learning at a perfectly acceptable rate. Funnily, since Kurama helped you all those years you were alone, your advanced skills are going to make the academy easy for you, we just need to get your basics up to snuff.”

“And most of the basics we’re working on with you,” Haroma chimed in, “A child your age may start a single one with their family. We’re giving you _all_ of them. We all want to spend time with you and teaching you our specialties or tutoring you in the basics is how we justify that to Ami-sama.” All three girls pouted at this, “Don’t take that away from us by doubting yourself.”

Naruto shyly looked up to the quiet cat eared lady and the two lavender haired ladies, as a smile slowly edged back onto his face…his smile lighting up the room. With his new family, he knew, he’d take the academy by storm.

* * *

“Naruto-kun”, Tomio stood over the boy that was the last of her family. He sat on the floor sewing broken straps and buttons with Trey, blonde and blue hair mixing with how close they leaned together. “I need you to come outside with me for a little bit.”

Black and blue eyes looked up at her in uncanny tandem before the two boys stood together. Trey leading with a toddling blond after. Tomio couldn’t help but smile at the pair. Naruto just adored Trey and Levi, she couldn’t even feel jealous since Naruto seemed to have brought out a type of maternal instincts in the two men.

Shaking her head ruefully, she followed the two, skipping in front of them for a moment and leading them to a nearby training ground that hardly anyone ever used. It was a dense thicket filled with trees and prickly bushes. The deep green of their trees turned to almost sage and khaki in the training ground. Picking her way carefully to a set of fallen logs, Tomio settled a blanket she had grabbed on one of the logs before settling herself in a comfortable sitting position. Her long red hair brushing the ground from her lowered position.

Naruto and Trey, having followed her sat next to her, Trey sitting on the outside edge with Naruto between them.

“There’s a couple things we need to get done.” Tomio started, “First is to understand that, if the clan was still around, you would’ve been expected to already unlock your chakra.” At Naruto’s shameful look Tomio grabbed his chin lightly, making him look into her eyes, “It’s not something that can be helped, since it takes a parent to unlock your chakra properly. That duty falls to me, but since we’re a little late in this you’ll have to start on your chakra control exercises immediately. Uzumaki’s naturally have a lot of chakra and if you slack even a little on chakra control expect everything to go kaplooey.”

Naruto giggled quietly as Trey looked over Tomio’s posture. Finding tension in her shoulders, Trey leaned over Naruto to hug at him.

“It won’t hurt, but it’ll feel a little uncomfortable and you’ll have to stay as still as possible. Once we get your chakra unlocked, I need to test you on a couple of things to see if you inherited your ka-chan’s abilities as heir of the Uzumaki clan.”

“Tomio-oba-san?” Naruto’s quiet voice piped in. At Tomio’s hum, he continued, “If I have Ka-san’s abilities will you teach me how to use them?”

“Two of them” Naruto’s face took on a look of confusion as Trey’s eyes widened. It seemed Trey understood the seriousness of checking Naruto’s bloodline skills. “Only the heir has the ability to learn all the abilities of the Uzumaki clan…Kushi-chan was the heir making you the new one. But I don’t know if you have all of them considering who your father is.” 

Naruto nodded seriously, not quite understanding exactly what that meant for him, but knowing that if his fiery confrontational oba-san was taking this seriously, it was necessary for him to as well. 

“Anyway!” Tomio clapped once, “Let’s start with unlocking you and then we’ll test one at a time.” Tomio turned slightly, straddling the log, “I need you to turn around and face Trey-chan,” She waited until he’d done so, “Now, lean your head on his chest, I need access to the back of your neck and your lower back.”

“The back, Tomio-chan?” At Trey’s question both Uzumaki looked at him before Naruto looked over his shoulder at his oba-san.

Tomio nodded, “Since his seal is on his stomach, and I want to unlock his chakra, not the kyubii’s I need the tenketsu closest to his center but furthest from the seal. His back and the juncture between his head and neck are the next optimal places.” Tomio ran light fingers over Naruto’s head, ruffling his hair, “It’s impossible to open just Naruto’s since he and the kyubii are intertwined, but we want Naruto getting use to his chakra before flooding him with chakra that’s not his own.”

“Kurama says he’ll block as much as he can from me while you unlock my own chakra.”

Both Tomio and Trey twitched at Naruto’s comment. “Kurama?”

Naruto, still looking over his shoulder at his oba-san nodded, “Kurama”

“Hmmm,” Tomio tilted her head to the side slightly in thought, her long red hair shifting to sweep the ground, “Well, that’ll certainly help.” Gently, Tomio turned Naruto back towards Trey and tilted his head forward to rest on the bluenette’s chest. “It’s still probably best to go through the back though. But tell the ky—Kurama, I appreciate the help in holding back his chakra from influencing yours.”

“I don’t have to, he can hear you just fine.” Naruto’s quiet mumble was barely heard, muffled against Trey’s chest as it was. It still made Tomio and Trey’s eyes meet in mild trepidation.

Tomio ran one finger over Naruto’s hair line at the base of his head, while the other poked at the base of his spine, just below his waistband on his shorts. “Try to relax Naruto-kun,” Tomio gathered chakra into her fingers, “Breathe out when I say, okay?”

Naruto nodded, going through the breathing exercises that Yoko-nee-chan was teaching him for when he felt nervous. When Tomio-oba-san’s “now” snapped out, Naruto let his breath out slowly. He felt the pressure from her fingers on the two points on his back, but instead of the ‘uncomfortable feeling’ she said about, Naruto felt a bit like pressure was being released…it felt _good._ Slowly, that feeling seemed to travel up to his forehead, down his right arm, then his left and into his fingers, down both legs into the soles of his feet, and finally into his stomach…where it tingled briefly while Kurama purred in his head. 

Naruto felt Tomio-oba-san remove her fingers and run her hand through his hair. Slowly he tilted his head up and turned back to see her eyes take on a soft look, like when she found out he’d gone hungry before.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Tomio nodded at Naruto’s question, gesturing him to turn to face her. As he did, Tomio pulled out several tiles from her pocket. “These are ability tiles. Only Uzumaki’s use them since it takes a denser chakra to activate them.” Tomio laid out five tiles. “They’re specifically made for Uzumaki abilities, so each tile will react a very specific way or not at all.” Pointing to the first tile that was white, “The first is going to show us what your affinities are, Uzumaki tend to generate elemental chakra instead of yin or yang chakra. This will also help us determine what element will be tied into your chains.” Halting Naruto’s opened mouth Tomio moved on to a yellow tile, “This is the tile that will tell us if you have the chakra chains. It’s a clan heir skill only and one I don’t have, but the chains the heir can produce are pure chakra and virtually indestructible. They can used as regular weapons as long as you have chakra, and can be used to channel your elemental chakra through them. Your Ka-chan revolutionized them by channeling seals through them as well, though I don’t know how. Something for you to think about if you have that ability.” Tomio pointed to the next tile, a green one with brown splotches, “This next one…I hope you don’t have.” Tomio sighed at Naruto’s flinch, “Not many of the Uzumaki ever mastered this even if most of us have this ability…it’s not something we like to let others know about and if you do have it, I’m going to ask you to hide it like I do.” Tomio closed her eyes and leaned over, into Naruto’s neck, whispering this next part as quietly as she could, “This tile tells us how strong your healing is. Uzumaki’s are all born with the ability to heal others by a combination of their blood and chakra…and too many times have there been reports of an Uzumaki being used and sucked dry…bled dry, because people are greedy for our healing abilities. If you have this, you have to promise me to use it sparingly and only in dire situations.” Tomio leaned back, making sure her purple eyes held his blue, “Promise me”

Naruto nodded, “I promise Tomio-oba-san, only in dire situations”

Tomio took a long hard look at her nephew. She knew he would break that promise, all Uzumaki did at some point. She sighed softly again, “The next,” she pointed to a pale pink tile that seemed to almost have vertical stripes, “Will tell us if— _how_ strong your negative emotion sensing is. We already know you have it, according to Levi-chan, but this will also tell us how strong it is. And the final one,” Tomio pointed to the last, pure black tile, “will tell us if you have the natural sealing ability that most Uzumaki’s have. It’s not something you can’t learn later if you don’t have the ability. It’ll just be a bit harder if you choose to follow that path, if the tile doesn’t react.”

“Any questions?” Tomio leaned back, looking at both Trey and Naruto, Trey looked like he wished it was Levi here instead of him, but he kept his mouth shut and his arms gently around the little blonde in front of her. 

Naruto tilted his head in thought, achingly like her sister, his mother, when deep in thought, “Should I keep all of them a secret?”

Tomio looked apprehensively at her adorable nephew, knowing that the villagers would do all they could to hinder his progress if he showed any skill, it’s what they did to Kushina after all…”The chains and sealing are the only things your mother showed regularly, so most shinobi will expect you to be able to do those…the others, “ Tomio shrugged, “it’s probably best to hide those if you’ve got them.”

Naruto nodded slowly before taking a slow breath. He reached cautiously for the first tile, “What do I do?”

Tomio reached out and grabbed the first, white tile, “You’ll channel chakra into the tile, it won’t matter how much.” Tomio channeled her own into the white tile, “As you can see from the blue color,” Tomio started as the white tile turned a deep sapphire color, “my element is water.” Tomio stopped her chakra flow and the tile returned to it’s original white color. Placing the tile in Naruto’s hand, Tomio gestured for him to give it a try.

As Naruto pumped chakra into the tile, it turned a pale, pale bluish-green. Naruto looked up to see his oba-san raise an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“That, Naruto-kun, means you have a wind element.” Tomio hummed in the back of her throat, “I assume Ky—kurama, will be estatic at that.” 

“He’s purring…something about…me ‘not raining on his parade’ like ka-san”

Tomio’s lips quirked up, “Kurama is a fire spirit, which means Kushi-chan’s water element wouldn’t have made him very happy. But your wind element will make his stronger.”

Naruto nodded rather seriously, though behind him Trey was slightly worried. He hoped that the two didn’t try to combine any jutsu’s any time soon. He just knew that would blow up in the poor boys face.

Tomio pushed the yellow tile forward, “I can’t show you how this one will react since I don’t have the chains, but when Kushi-chan did it, a series of chains shot out in all directions. It was her strongest ability so it reacted a bit violently, but the chains aren’t corporeal during the test so you don’t have to worry about any damage done.”

Naruto nodded and picked up the tile, as soon as he touched it, it began to glow and a single slim chain dropped from the side. Tomio hummed at the response, drawing Naruto’s attention. “I don’t know what that means outside of the fact that you can use the chains…” Tomio’s head tilted in thought as her lips pursed in mild frustration, “I’ll have to see if I can find Kushi-chan’s journal or maybe Tou-chans…”

Tomio shook herself free of her thoughts, smiling at Naruto, she skipped the green tile, pushing the pale pink one towards Naruto next. Naruto glanced at the green one before reaching for the pink, before he even made contact, it turned a violent magenta with a deeper red where his fingers finally did touch it. Naruto, not knowing what was normal, looked to his aunt for guidance but was startled for two reasons. He felt a violent twist in his stomach and his heart began to race…and his aunt’s golden tan complexion had paled so much it looked like one of the faded photographs she had of Great Mito-Obaa-san. He watched her take a deep breath and visibly pull herself together, the twist easing from his stomach at the same time.

“Well, we’ll have to be careful to not overwhelm you…your negative sensing is the strongest reaction on record. We may have to come up with a dampening seal…” Tomio mumbled to herself, though both the boys heard her.

“Why did that scare you?” Naruto’s voice was a quiet whimper that jerked Tomio from her thoughts.

Tomio checked herself, doing her best to keep her emotions locked tight, and mentally thanking Ami-sama for the strict emotional training she put all the workers through before they were allowed to take clients. “I remember a couple times when Tou-chan would mention Mito-obaa-san getting overwhelmed…I think he called it ‘emotion sick’, from the negativity.” Tomio ran her fingers lightly over Naruto’s, still gripping the magenta-red tile, “And yours appears to be stronger than hers…I’ll have to check the records just in case, but I’m pretty sure this will be your strongest ability. And we’ll want you to be prepared for it as it’s not the most…pleasant.” 

Tomio took the tile back, it quickly fading to the pale pink once it was out of Naruto’s reach. Tomio nudged the black tile towards the little blonde. “Sealing next.” Tomio took a second to gather the tiles Naruto was done with into her pocket while he reached for the tile she pushed towards him. Naruto hesitantly reached for it, touching it lightly with his fingertips, it gave a similar reaction as the yellow one. It reacted fast, but the thinnest of white lines swirled across it in a beautiful design. Tomio nodded, “Mine reacts like that too, while Kushi-chan’s was slow and thick lines. The thicker the lines the more easily battle ready seals will come to you. The thinner the lines, the more easily supplementary seals will be.”

“Supplementary seals” Naruto said slowly, sounding out the word, “What’s that mean?”

“Barriers, healing seals, diagnostic seals…seals that aren’t really considered offensive or ‘useful’ for most shinobi.”

Naruto frowned lightly, “They seem like they’re all useful.” His quiet but slightly angry mutter made Tomio smile. True Uzumaki’s found every seal battle appropriate, just depended on how they applied it. Slowly, Naruto handed the tile to his Oba-san, but he didn’t reach for the final tile. He thought that she seemed hesitant over this tile and he didn’t want to rush it or her.

Tomio dawdled putting the sealing tile back in her pocket, grateful that her nephew was so good at reading people already. She took a steadying breath before reaching for the tile, slowly she channeled chakra into it, showing Naruto how it reacted to her healing ability. The brown spots on the green tile grew until the entire tile was a soft brown color. Tomio let her chakra fade and waited for blue eyes to look up from the tile. “I’d never wish this on anyone, and I hope you’re more like your mother in that her seal let too much of Kurama’s chakra through making her unable to use this ability on anyone but other jinchuriki.”

Naruto held his hand out, allowing his Oba-san to place the tile in his hand when she was ready. But just like Tomios reaction, when the tile was placed in Naruto’s palm, it slowly turned brown, mimicking perfectly that soft brown color that was his Oba-san’s. He knew he shouldn’t feel proud, not while he could feel the fear coming from his Oba-san, but he was so happy that the two tiles that she could teach him, were perfect patches for her own.

Tomio sighed sadly, “Well…you’ve run the gambit you lucky little gaki.” A slow sad smirk graced her lips. We’ll have to do some research on the chains and negative emotion sensing,” Tomio reached out and took the tile from Naruto’s, her grip so tight on the little square Naruto was sure it would crack and break, “But, we’ll start on what I already know and can teach you.” Tomio reached up with her opposite hand and poked Naruto on the nose, “I’ll make a real Uzumaki out of you yet.”


	2. Omake: New Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention...  
> This is a slightly darker AU on the Naruto verse. It will be dealing with slightly heavier themes as well have occasional explicit content. HOWEVER, please note that it is a story and any “facts” used are biased by how, IN MY OPINION, the characters would handle said situations. If there is something you don’t agree with please don’t bash as we are allowed to all have opinions and on top of that, it wouldn’t be much of a story if there wasn’t some form of conflict with those said opinions.  
> So, a couple things…  
> First a little background information for my story. Naruto and all the other clan kids are mature for their ages. The clan heirs are obviously being raised a certain way with high expectations, and Naruto is learning from Kurama who doesn’t want to dealing with a sniveling childish brat. Naruto has always known about Kurama just like he always had the ability to do all the things that the Uzumaki line is capable of. In this story, Kushina was heir to the Uzumaki, which means Naruto is now the heir, and the heir has the ability to access every single of their abilities (any abilities that any of the Uzumaki’s had I gave to Naruto): chakra chains, healing bite, easy sealing knowledge, negative emotion sensing…He won’t be overpowered. Just because he has multiple tools at his disposal doesn’t mean he’ll be able to use all of them flawlessly.  
> Naruto is kind of going to be in a relationship with three people…but not the way you’re probably all thinking. We all have friends that we are so close to that outside people often think are in a romantic relationship. That’s basically going to be two of them, while the third will stay in the budding relationship status, until the sequel.  
> Lastly, this is a slight AU, but I will make references to the anime &/or manga as either a “canon situation, I don’t want to write it” or “it was fate, but Naruto somehow changed it” thing.  
> One last…little side note…when I was writing this I tended to jump chapters to whatever I felt like writing to the point that even though I kept to my original outline, I lost motivation on certain chapters and couldn’t bring myself to write as much as I wanted, while others I had to forcibly stop myself from writing more because I just wanted to continue with more and more

**Omake 1 New apartment**

Naruto looked at the elderly man. He seemed…jovial, smiling down at him like he knew him but he felt something underneath. Something that made him warry and made Kurama growl lowly. He hadn’t felt this before and Kurama wasn’t explaining. It didn’t make him uncomfortable or sick, not like hate, anger and greed did. And Kurama wasn’t angry, per say, at the feeling. Rather, he felt…righteous? Almost like when he’s proved right.

Silently, he looked around the tiny room that the elderly man was proudly showing him, all the while clutching on to Ami-sama’s hand. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up staying with the ladies. He had been there several days and knew that at night they had many ‘customers’ that came and went. None of them had seen Naruto so far, but Naruto had seen what they did. We wasn’t suppose to know, but he snuck into Tomio-oba-san’s room after a nightmare and saw her on top of the strange man. Saw how they were connected.

Kurama had explained sex. He knew what sex was. He didn’t understand it, but he knew about it. So he had just quietly returned to his room, never telling anyone he had seen.

But they must know because now the elderly man was saying that this was his apartment to stay in.

Ami knelt down in next to him, “Naruto-kun?”

“Ami, why not let the boy explore his new home?” The elderly man, his pointed hat shadowing his face gestured for the two to separate, “Naruto-kun, Ami and I need to speak for a moment. Why don’t you check your new apartment and furniture and let me know if there’s anything else you might need.

Naruto continued holding Ami’s hand. Over the last several days, she had been teaching that if he didn’t speak his mind, he would never be heard. It would always remain inside and fester. Now, he clutched on to the hand of one of his saviors. He needed to speak. He needed to tell them, tell this interloper, that he had all he needed at the house with all the nee-chans. He needed to have a voice.

Naruto turned into Ami’s neck. He needed to know first though. Quietly, so so quietly even he could barely hear himself, he whispered his greatest fear to her.

He felt her tremble, “Oh Naruto-kun” her other hand came up to the back of his head. Tenderly, it pressed him closer to her, a fiercely protective hug, so delicate that he could break it with the tiniest shift of his body. Instead though, he brought his other hand up and clutched at her neck in his own hug.

They stayed that way for a moment, before Ami whispered back, only for Naruto, “This little room is the make-up. It’s what people will see, because we want them to see it. You’re home, will always be the Dahlia house. You are wanted, Naruto-kun. We want you. But others, including the jiji here want to see something else. So, use this place to practice…then come home to us.” Slowly, Ami pulled away, only to lean in and place her lips on his forehead. She wiped the tears first from her face, then from his own before pushing lightly to go explore.

After the two left, standing just outside the door, Naruto shuffled slowly through his ‘home’. There wasn’t much to see. 

A single room with a bed pressed up against the wall near the window, and a half bar separating it from the ‘kitchen’. A single door, as Naruto could see through it, held the bathroom. Naruto wandered into the kitchen, the little stove had two burners, and was so narrow that he didn’t think he’d fit his shoulders in to even clean it. The fridge, just as narrow as the stove, hummed in the corner. A chipped sink between. There were cabinets, Naruto opened one, then another, then another. They were all empty. He supposed he’d have to buy, or scavenge, pots and pans to make it seem like he was living here. Another cabinet. And some dehydrated food that wouldn’t go bad if it sat.

Yes, this was just the front. Ami-sama would help him make it foolproof. And then he was going home.


	3. Omake: Checking on Naruto

**Omake First home check**

Naruto stepped on to ‘his’ floor. That feeling was back. The same one that made Kurama growl lowly & made him feel self-righteous. Naruto stepped towards ‘his’ door, he noticed his security seal was undone. It made him grumble. If the interloper was going to constantly be at ‘his’ apartment, he would find more things to do out in the fields (aka at the Dahlia house).

He sighed. Best to get this done with. 

Naruto opened the door, edging it open to make sure there were no other people in ‘his’ apartment. He stepped through, taking note that the interloper, the Hokage, was sitting at ‘his’ kitchen table, enjoying a cup of tea. 

The two made eye contact and the elderly man smiled. Naruto took a moment, remembering his latest lesson from Levi-nee-chan, Ami-sama, & Melida-nee-chan. ‘Look like what they expect’

Naruto smiled in joy, “Jiji, you came to visit.” Naruto watched as tension seemed to leak out of the interlopers…’jiji’s shoulders.

“Naruto-kun, how are you?”

“Great!” Naruto stated, his happy ‘yell’ barely loud enough to be considered normal tone for anyone else. He set his bag down, not wanting to take it too close to the…‘jiji’. “Tomio-oba-chan is teaching me how to read so I can be ready for the Academy!”

A frown marred ‘jiji’s face, “Naruto-kun, you don’t have to learn how to read from Tomio-chan, they’ll teach you that at the academy.”

“Like they taught me at the orphanage.” It wasn’t a question, and despite the smile on Naruto’s face when he said it, it was in a whispered complete dead-panned voice. “Apologies, Jiji, I just want to learn something from family even if she can’t be family.” His eyes squinted closed with the strength of his smile.

The Sandaime sighed. He should have known that Tomio already broke protocol even if she did explain why she couldn’t take him in. “Naruto-kun, I just don’t want you exposed to the type of life they choose to live.”

“Family should care about each other, not their personal choices.” Naruto, thinking of Levi-nee-chan, his face taking on a soft expression. “There’s already so much hatred, so many people hating others for things that don’t even effect them, why join them?”

The Sandaime looked deep at Naruto, ‘ _already he has forgiven the villagers, he’s amazing.’_ “You know Naruto-kun, that’s exactly what a Hokage has to think about his village. Everyone is his family, and he has to care for everyone, and in return, everyone cares for him.” Sarutobi hoping to instill a sense of love for his village into the jinchuriki smiled and stood to lay a hand on the boys head. However, the boy jerked back, his soft look disappearing in a flash of fear before blanking out to a smile. But Sarutobi had seen the fear. He’d have to work on that over time, it wouldn’t do to have the only people to make connections with the boy the whores in the whore houses.

Naruto tilted his head, he felt anger along side that funny feeling he was learning to identify to ‘jiji’. “That’s amazing jiji! But part of that is respect.” Naruto didn’t bother to continue smiling. “Maybe next time, you’ll wait for permission to enter.”

The Sandaime nodded, seemingly thoughfully, “I must apologize Naruto-kun, my old bones didn’t agree with the walk from the tower and I’d hoped you wouldn’t mind me resting myself in the comfort of your kitchen.” 

While both looked at the other they both had the same thought, _‘allow enough rope to hang himself’/’let him think he’s free to do what he wants while enamoring myself to him’_


	4. Ino-Shika-Cho

** Ch Ino-Shika-Cho (5) **

Naruto watched as the older kids pushed around the heavy set boy with the swirly cheeks. His tattoos reminding Naruto of the clan symbol that Tomio-ba-chan sewed on all his shirts. The red swirl of the Uzumaki clan. But this boy wasn’t Uzumaki. Tomio-ba-chan told him he’d recognize members of the clan by the feel of their chakra…by their life force.

Still, the boy, despite being bullied, didn’t feel angry. Despite the slight reddening of his cheeks at some of the names the two older boys spouted at him, all he felt was…sad.

The two older boys however, they were filled with jealousy. Naruto couldn’t tell what they were jealous about, but he could feel it. He knew what it was because Kurama was teaching him all about the emotions he could feel from everyone he met. This wasn’t the first time he felt jealousy, but he didn’t like it. It made him feel greasy and heavy.

Naruto crouched down to pick up a couple of rocks as he watched the black haired older boy with red eyes get a little more physical with the non-Uzumaki boy with Uzumaki cheeks. The red and white fan on his back became a target for one of his rocks. While the other boy, with his almost white hair and dark violet eyes was going to get the rock thrown at the purple mark on his forehead. He was the one that was pushing the poor boy up the steps of the monument. Constantly tripping and pushing him down on those hard edges.

One last push and Naruto launched into his attack at the sight of the swirly cheeked boys face smacking against the rock wall, a sharp edge scratching one of those swirls. Quickly he launched himself closer, and threw the first rock at the target of red and white on the black haired boys back. He grunted and turned, his red eyes flashing like Ami-sama’s. But that’s what Naruto wanted, because a moment later, the white haired boy also turned and Naruto launched his second rock at the purple marks on his forehead. A dull thunk and he was hunched over screaming while his friend came at Naruto.

Naruto, being small, and fast thanks to Mei-nee-chan and Tomio-ba-chan helping him, ducked under the black haired boys arm. Reaching down he pulled the swirly cheeked boy to his feet and pulled him up the steps. The curses falling into the distance.

Some time later, Naruto allowed them to slow as he saw they came to one of the observation platforms. Looking behind them he didn’t see anyone following…but he still felt the anger and hate. He _knew_ they didn’t have much time.

Naruto let go of the swirly cheeked boys hand. Turning to him he pasted a small smile on his face. “Are you okay?”

The rotund boy panted, red in the face from the frantic escape, his light brown hair dripping in sweat and a single drip of blood on his round cheek. A slow nod, “Tha-thank-you,” His black eyes soft and kind to go with his tone of voice. 

Naruto watched a small drip of blood cut through the swirl, “I’m sorry you got hurt.” Naruto whispered as he rummaged in his pockets for a handkerchief. He found it and started to dab at the boys cheek. 

Slowly, the boy started to reach up before just stopping to look at Naruto. “I’m Choji”

Naruto smiled softly at the boy, “Nice to meet you Choji, I’m Naruto.” Naruto looked back down the path, “We should move soon, I know a way down that doesn’t take the main stairs.” 

Choji nodded before heaving himself up. “Lead the way” Choji’s smile and confidence in Naruto made him feel warm and glowy. 

Naruto grabbed Choji’s hand again, but this time just calmly lead him towards the wall. There was a little ledge that he jumped down, leading the other boy down. They came to a crack that lead into the mountain, behind the faces. They both had to duck a little to get through, the space a little tight for the biiger boy, but he never stopped following Naruto. They didn’t talk again until they were in one of the evacuation rooms. 

The ceiling opened up and the walls smoothed out. It was dark except for two emergency lights at either end of the room. “We’re almost there”

Choji nodded, “I remember this room from when my clan did an evacuation drill.” Choji looked back at the crack they’d come through, “Did your clan show you that crack Naruto?”

Naruto twitched, before he did a half shrug, “No…I found it when exploring” his voice quieted to a bare whisper, alerting Choji that he said something that hurt the other boys feelings somehow. “I found my family after I found the crack in the mountain.”

Choji frowned, not quite understanding but mentally noting to ask his friend Shikamaru if he knew what that meant. “Hey, Naruto?” He waited until the blonde turned back to him, “Want to come home and eat lunch with me? Mom makes the best chicken skewers.”

* * *

Naruto looked up at the gate. _It’s huge!_

**_‘Bah, it’s not that big’_ **

_“You only say that because you’re much bigger…”_

**_‘Hmph, are you calling me fat?’_ **

_“Sigh! You know that’s not what I said, oh great giant kitsune-sama”_

**_‘Ha! Go have fun Kit’_ **

“Naruto?”

Naruto blinked at Choji. “Ah, Sorry, I was just surprised by how big the gates are.” 

Choji looked back at the gates before shrugging, “Tou-chan says that great-oji-sama wanted the gates to big enough to accam-accommodate his partial expansion.” Choji started through, leading the smaller boy, “No one will tell me why that’s so funny though.”

**_‘Hahahahahaha’_ **

Naruto twitched, Kurama’s laughter distracting him for a moment before following Choji into his home.

“Ka-chan, I’m home!” Choji toed off his shoes and ran into the house, he skidded into a doorway, “I brought a new friend.”

Naruto twitched again, _a friend?_ Following behind Choji Naruto partially hid behind the bigger boy, hoping that his mom would hesitate to attack if her son blocked her target. Naruto watched as the large, husky woman turned, her brown hair in a spikey ponytail swaying heavily behind her, her soft brown eyes looking over her son. Whatever she was looking for she must have found because her shoulders relaxed, her apron settling on her bust with the shoulders relaxed. A smile perked her lips and made her cheeks puff up as she reached out towards her son as the boy stepped into a hug.

Naruto froze, no longer having his shield.

“Who’s your friend Choji-sochi?” The woman’s jovial look never faltered, but she hugged her son close to her and her body was braced to protect. Naruto shuffled closer to the door, waiting for a signal for him to run.

“Ka-chan, this is Naruto. He helped me get away from Zidia and Fumio when they were being mean.” Choji pushed back from the hug, walking closer to the little blond to pull him further into the kitchen, “Naruto, this is my Ka-chan, the best cook in the entire village.”

Naruto bowed slightly in greeting, making sure to keep her hands in sight, “It’s nice to meet you Aijin-sama.”

“Hoho, no need to be so formal child.” Minami knelt down, her heart tugging at the small boys demeanor and general size, “You can call me Mini like the other children.” Minami reached over, her heart still tugging in sadness, and poked at the little blondes forehead to make him look up. “Thank-you for helping my Choji-kun. As long as you’re a friend of his, you’re welcome here anytime.” Naruto bowed in thanks, but Minami took note that his eyes were still suspicious of her. “Choji-sochi, why don’t you show Naruto-kun where to wash up, and I’ll fire up the grill pit.”

“Kay, Ka-chan!” Choji gestured for Naruto to follow him as he bounced down the hallway and led to a small bathroom that had a toilet and sink. As both boys washed up, Naruto startled slightly.

“Your Oka-san has a pretty voice.” Naruto observed, listening to the ballad that reverberated down the hallway to where the boys were.

Choji smiled, “She always sings when she cooks, says it helps her with the timing, but I think it’s because Tou-chan smiles more when she does.”

Naruto nodded, mildly wishing he could swipe some blood on the seal on his arm to check for any negative feelings, but not wanting to draw attention to himself. The boys made their way back, but the front door opening distracted the bigger boy from his leading. 

“Tou-chan!” Choji happily dashed to the large man that entered. The man was huge to Naruto’s mind, tall with a ‘huskiness’ to fill out his width. His red hair was spikey and long, and though it wasn’t as red as his Oba-san’s, it made him wonder if there wasn’t indeed some Uzumaki blood somewhere in this clan. _The Otou-san has red hair, the son has the Uzumaki swirl on his cheeks, surely they’re relatives of a sort._ The purple lines slanting down his cheeks gave his face a more chiseled look than what was actually present and though Naruto couldn’t see his eyes with how squinted they were, he could tell he was happy by the direction they were tilted at the edges.

The large man lifted the boy to his shoulders, drawing Naruto’s attention to how high the ceilings were, as Choji babbled a bit about how his Ka-chan was making lunch and how he had the best timing to come home at that moment.

The large man noticed Naruto in that next moment. But where Naruto expected a similar reaction to Choji’s ka-san, instead Naruto felt himself relax when the large man’s face seemed to soften more. He crouched, Choji still on his shoulders, to get closer to Naruto’s level.

“Well, hello there.” The large man had a booming, jovial voice. “Are you joining us for lunch, young one?” 

“Meet my new friend, Tou-chan. This is Naruto.” Choji gestured happily to the little blonde from his fathers shoulders. “I invited him for lunch.”

“The names Choza! Welcome to the Akimichi clan compound, Naruto-kun.” Choza kept his joyful tone of voice, shocking Naruto. “Come, Come, Mini-chan makes the best barbeque in all of the elemental nations.” Choza gestured for Naruto to follow him. 

The trio made their way towards the courtyard where Minami was singing. Choza, started humming along as they walked. “Um, Choza-sama—”

“Hahaha! Now, none of that!” Choza waved off the formality, “Just Choza works for me.”

“Ch-Choza, I was wondering, if maybe, you know, if there may be an Uzumaki in your line…” Naruto’s eyes still taking in Choza’s red hair and Choji’s swirled cheeks.

Choza must have known where he was going because he slowed, a smile still on his cheeks as he crouched. Choji looking on in confusion from his father’s shoulders. “Naruto-kun, Did your oba-san tell you Uzushio’s history yet?”

“Some” Naruto conceded with a half shrug.

“Uzushio was allies with Konohona. Their princess married the first Hokage when the village was founded. And a clan that was a part Uzu came with her to guard her and her descendants. Shortly after the clan came here, we were integrated into the village as shinobi. And while Neither Mito, your Oji-san, your ka-san, nor your oba-san enacted the clause in the agreement that the Akamichi provide a guard for the heir, we never pushed to protect you. I’m sorry for that. We’ve failed you, little prince.” Choza’s voice had softened with non-explanation.

“So you’re from Uzu too?” Naruto’s voice trembled, “Are you cousins?”

Choza smiled, “Of a sort. There were some Uzumaki married into our clan early on. Welcome, cousin, may you always find your stomach full and be welcome in our home.” Choza’s smile slipped a bit when we saw a bitterness enter Naruto’s eyes. Yes, they’d failed the little Uzumaki prince.

Choza stood back up, leading the little blonde to a lunch he wasn’t soon to forget. And while he couldn’t make up for his lack of action in the past, he sure as hell make up for it now.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the little blonde in front of him. He didn’t know how to respond to him. He’d never had anyone come up to him and accuse him of being oppositionally defiant before.

When his long time friend said he met a new friend, a cousin of sorts if Choza-oyaji was to be believe, and wanted to introduce them to each other, Shikamaru never once thought that Choji would have made new friends with someone so…frustrating. Shikamaru in his bid to put the blonde in his place suggested a game of shogi.

Choji laughed at his long time friend. He wasn’t any good at shogi but even he could tell that Shikamaru was struggling. 

“Sigh! Troublesome.” Shikamaru leveled a glare at the blonde, “You only pretended not to know how to play.”

“One of the things I’ve learned since finding my family,” Naruto solemnly looked up from the board, “Is you show the face others expect or want. Why risk or endanger yourself when you can put a mask on to make things easier all around.”

Choji sat back, “Is that why you were acting different after Shikamaru called you trouble?”

Naruto nodded, “I’d bet he’d heard about how I’m nothing but a troublesome demon.”

Shikamaru flinched before looking seriously at Naruto. A smirk twitched his lips, “That’s actually a good strategy. And one I use myself at times.” Shikamaru ran his hand through his hair, scratching at the back of his head for a moment while he collected his thoughts. “Start over?”

“Okay,” Naruto smirked back, “I’m Naruto. An Uzumaki orphan and an am enrolled in pre-academy…and apparently cousin to Choji.” 

“Shikamaru Nara. Choji’s best friend, and probably part of the next Ino-Shika-Cho.” Shikamaru looked once more at the shogi board. “Troublesome…wanna go cloud watching?”

* * *

The three boys were laying at the edge of the park cloud watching in silence as they soaked up the sun. This activity had become an almost daily habit, if they didn’t count the days Shika’s mom caught him before he managed to sneak out.

Naruto had never had a mom, but all three boys were in agreement, that it was _troublesome to have to sneak away when they wanted to hang out._

Choji’s stomach interrupted their spiraling thoughts with a loud rumble. At Choji’s blush the three boys laughed and sat up.

“Should we get lunch and eat here?” Naruto suggested, wanting to please both his new friends.

Choji was already standing in anticipation of food., “We can set up a buffet.” Drool already pooling at the thought of all different kinds of food. “Everyone brings something either from home or a restaurant. Ka-chan said I could grab a picnic basket when we were ready for lunch.”

Naruto nodded, he’d already told the two boys that his nee-chans had put together lunch for them to share, he just had to run home and get it.

“Well, I’ll run and pick us drinks and ice cream to have with our lunches.” Shikamaru slouched, “There’s no way I’m going home until I have to.”

Naruto hummed, anxious to see what Haroma-nee-chan and Ree-nee-chan had made for his outside lunch. “We’ll meet back here in a 15 minutes? Gives us just enough time to get our lunches.”

“Will you have enough time Naruto? You have farther to travel than we do.” Choji was concerned that his friend would overheat if he ran all the way home and back in the summers day heat.

Naruto nodded happily. This was the first time he’d have friends and he wanted to have as much time as possible with them. Shikamaru started out first, strolling slowly, cuing the other two boys to run to their respective homes.

Naruto ran through the rough part of the village heading straight for the Dahlia house. No one bothered him in this part of town, not only because of where he lived, but because he regularly stopped to gamble with the local residents. They knew him as more that the demon brat now.

Naruto jumped up the step to the Dahlia house before cracking the door open. Before stepping in he took a quick scan of the front room to make sure there were no patrons. If there was, he’d sneak around to the other side. But no one was in the front except for Mei-nee-chan sitting at the front desk. Her long black hair pulled into two meatball buns on the top of her head and trailing into long pony tails. Her brown eyes sparkled in joy when she caught sight of him and a smile lit her normally frowning face.

“Taiyou-chan!” Mei jumped up and came around the desk. It was still novel to Naruto that people were genuinely so happy to see him that they wanted to hug him. He paused and allowed the contact, hugging the thin girl back, her red silk kimono top so soft against his cheek that he couldn’t help but nuzzle a little into her. 

“You’re on desk duty Mei-nee-chan?” Naruto turned his blue eyes up to hers, a small smile on his face, “What did you do to get punished?”

And it was true. If there was one thing that Mei hated, it was sitting at a desk. She liked to be active and moving, so desk duty was what Ami-sama put her on when she was to be punished for something. And breaking one of Ami-sama’s tea cups while she was gesturing wildly to indicate a taijutsu match was a common reason to be on the horrible desk. Mei pouted, “Git ya scamp! Haroma-chan said something about preparing a bento box for you and your friends.” Mei ruffled his blonde locks with a laugh and pushed him lightly towards the kitchen.

Naruto partially skipped into the kitchen, “Haroma-nee-chan, Ree-nee-chan! I’m home for lunch!”

The two bluenette’s looked over at Naruto as he skipped into the kitchen. Both smiled at his joy, knowing it comes far and few in between the daily grind of life. “Naru-chan!” Haroma squealed back at him, loving his simple joy that pinked his face when they were happy to see him. “You have fun with your friends?”

Naruto nodded, coming up between two of the more soft spoken nee-chans and hugging them both, “Cho-kun and Shika-kun and I were cloud watching. I think after lunch, Cho-kun and I will try to convince Shika-kun to go fishing or play in the river.”

Reverie giggled, “Yes, the Nara’s aren’t really much for effort or activities are they.”

“You have no right to say that Reverie-chan,” Haroma slanted a sly look with a teasing grin, “You’re part Nara after all.”

“And the only thing I inherited from my bastard of a father is the genetic narcolepsy.” Reverie yawned, her green eyes tearing at the strength of her yawn. “Wish I would’ve gotten some of their brains…though I’m glad I don’t have the ‘troublesome’ verbal tic.”

“Shika-kun does say ‘troublesome _a lot_.” Naruto giggled before looking at Reverie, “Ree-nee-chan, I’m glad you didn’t get too much from the Nara side of your family. You’re much prettier with your bright hair and eyes.”

Haroma placed the large, multi-tiered bento box in front of Naruto while Reverie blushed and sputtered. “Here’s your lunch. Go and have fun Naru-chan.”

“Thanks Haroma-nee-chan!” Naruto twirled towards the door with the box in his arms, “See you later!”

Naruto heard Haroma giggling as he made his way back through the living room towards Mei. Giving her a wave, he headed out again. Naruto took a bit more of a circular route, trying to avoid the civilian sectors as much as possible.

Soon enough and Naruto glanced a view of black hair pulled into a tight high ponytail, making it resemble a pineapple. “Shika!”

Shikamaru’s head came down from his study of the sky, turning to see the little blonde coming towards him with a giant box in his arms. “Jeez, Naruto. Think you and Choji will have enough food?”

“I smell Takoyaki” Naruto stated deadpanned but secretly enjoying how Shikamaru stared at the bento now. “Haroma-nee-chan and Ree-nee-chan have a way for listening for and making people’s favorite foods.”

“Shut up.” Shikamaru muttered turning towards the fields again, cuing Naruto to follow him. “I’ve got our drinks and some ice cream.”

“Should we grab napkins?”

Shikamaru shook his head, “Minami-oba-san usually packs napkins and chopsticks in with Choji’s bento’s.”

“Well then,” Naruto took a couple of quick steps to get ahead of Shikamaru before turning back towards his friend, “We should hurry so we don’t keep Choji waiting.”

“Troublesome.”

Shikamaru and Naruto continued to their training ground that they had been holed up in to watch clouds. Setting everything down they started opening and setting out all the boxes so the three boys would be able to reach everything really easily. Once everything was set out, Shikamaru looked in the direction of the clan compounds in consternation.

“Choji should’ve been back before us.” Shikamaru muttered, “Even with his mom’s fussing, he should be here by now.”

Naruto looked up, noticing his friends worry. He followed Shikamaru’s gaze and bit his lip in trepidation. He hadn’t told Shika or Choji about his emotion sensing abilities. Gripping his elbow he tried to reason with himself. “Maybe he got stopped by someone who knows him?”

Shikamaru shrugged, “He’s not the type of person to tell someone off for stopping him when others are waiting for him. Then he drowns himself in guilt…” A heavy sigh seemed to deflate him, “We’ll wait a little before looking for him.”

Naruto nodded, and took a deep breath, better to bring it up while Shika’s mind was occupied with something else. “I can try and sense for him if you’re that worried.”

“You can already sense people?” Shikamaru looked at the blonde in a new light.

“Nah—not really…” Naruto shrugged, hugging his core while grabbing his elbow in a death grip. “It’s an Uzumaki thing, but…I—I may have a bit more sensitivity for it than’s normal.”

Shikamaru took in Naruto’s nervous stance, “How much more sensitive?”

Naruto half shrugged, “Like—a lot more sensitive.” Naruto moved his hand from the seal, “Tomio-oba-san had to put a blood seal on me to help me regulate it.”

Shikamaru looked at the seal. He knew it was a dampening seal since he’d seen them all over the Hyuga compound when his father took him for inter-clan meetings. But he could tell it was fundamentally different too. It looked much more complex, and Naruto had mentioned it being a blood seal.

“How would this work?” Shikamaru asked. He was apprehensive at best. His best friend was missing, his newest friend scared of his ability.

“I’d release the seal.” Naruto shrugged a single shoulder, “I can sense negative emotions, so if Choji’s feeling guilty for running late I might be able to pick up on that and lead us there.” Naruto let out a breath, “If he’s not feeling any negative emotion though, I won’t be able to sense him…and I may not be able to pick him out of the masses anyway.”

“And you can redo your seal after?”

Naruto nodded, understanding Shikamaru’s question. He wouldn’t want to be around a Negative Nancy either. “Yep, my blood unlocks it. My blood locks it back up.”

“Hmm…” Shika looked back down the path. He didn’t want to use Naruto this way but…”Okay, go for it. The worst that happens, we just wait here.”

Naruto nodded and bit the slightly harder skin on his thumb at the edge of his nail before swiping the drop on the seal.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto paled and his features pinched. His eyes darkened and he brought both arms back to hugging his stomach. Shikamaru didn’t like this but before he could say anything, Naruto stood up and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to distract the little blonde, but he felt like he was hurting himself to find their friend. 

Naruto, for his part, was trying to filter the hate like Kurama had taught him. And Sensei’s irritation kept prickling at him, distracting him. He was trying to focus on feelings of guilt…but the guilt he was picking up didn’t feel right. Some felt old, some felt mean. What was Choji’s guilt suppose to feel like? None of it was moving. That’s what he could tell. None of the parties that were feeling guilty were moving.

Naruto opened his eyes and shakily ran his bloody thumb over the seal again. He slumped a little, collapsing on to the ground in a ball. He felt Shikamaru’s hand on his shoulder, steadying him but couldn’t bring himself to look up yet. “I’m okay” He whispered into his knees.

He took a steadying breath and slowly shifted so his chin rested on his knees instead of his eyes. “I’m okay. Just a little shaky.” He forced a small smile onto his lips.

Shikamaru didn’t quite believe his blonde friend, not with how pale he was. But instead of saying anything, he stayed silent, just rubbing his shoulder to ground him, letting Naruto gather his thoughts. Only when his friend seemed to steady himself did Shikamaru let go and reach for a bottle of water.

“Anyone who had any guilt wasn’t moving.” Naruto paused to take a sip. “I couldn’t figure out how to sense Choji, but I could tell what emotions were moving.” Naruto paused to think, “I knew what sensei’s irritation felt like, why could I pick that out?”

Shikamaru put his fingertips together, leaning slightly against Naruto’s leg to comfort as he thought. “You said you sense negative emotions?” When Naruto nodded, Shikamaru continued, “How often do you sense guilt?”

“Not often” Naruto shrugged, “I’m sure you’ve seen how some of the villagers react to me. I’m more use to sensing hate and anger than guilt.”

“And sensei’s irritation. We experience that on a near daily basis.” Shikamaru thought, “Does your seal have to be unlocked for you to feel an emotion from someone?”

“Sometimes something leaks through,” Naruto averted his eyes, “But, I left it off on the first day of pre-academy. I wanted to see if there were any teachers that wouldn’t hate me.”

Shikamaru squinted his eyes, angry for his friend. “Have you felt any negative emotion from Choji before?” He didn’t want to ask that, he didn’t want to know if Naruto felt anything harmful from either of them.

“I’ve felt sadness from him.” Naruto shifted his face into his knees. “You’d be surprised how many negative emotions there are to feel. But sadness is the only negative one I’ve felt from Choji-kun.”

“Is…Is he always sad?” Naruto looked back at Shikamaru, “I’ve noticed you tend to kow-tow to what Choji wants when we hang out. Almost like you’re trying to make sure he’s having fun.”

“No, when it’s the three of us, he’s never sad.” Naruto unfolded partially, “Even at the academy. When it’s the three of us, I don’t feel Chojis sadness, and I don’t feel your depression.”

Shikamaru twitched. “I’m not depressed.”

“You are, but not the way you’re thinking of the definition.” Naruto leaned into Shikamaru, “Shika-kun, your lack of energy in dealing with people is depression from dealing with people who don’t try to understand you. Depression has different feels. Yours feels like it’s tinged with exasperation, modesty and self-hatred.”

“Naruto…” Shikamaru leaned back into his blonde friend and sighed. Naruto was saying some hard things. “I—I hate that people think I should be a genius, but when I say something or ask something, they don’t…try to answer. Then I’m left wondering, what’s the point. What’s my purpose outside of having a title that’s attached to my name… to my otou-san?”

“You’re Shikamaru.” Naruto stood, held his hand out for his dark haired friend, “What does anyone matter except for those you care about. And I guarantee, the only thing they’re thinking about, is your own happiness.” Naruto hauled Shikamaru to his feet when he grabbed his hand. “You just need to be a you that makes you happy, whatever that may be.”

Shikamaru felt his eyes tear. Nobody but his dad had given him any reassurances before but for some reason Naruto’s made the tension ease.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. “Anyway. I think you may be able to sense Choji if you look for his sadness.”

“Since it’s the negative emotion I’ve sensed from him before?” Naruto looked at Shikamaru. “I’ll try anything.”

Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it over his seal. Kurama rubbed up against his mind, filtering the hate for him. Naruto touched the other lesser felt negative emotions. There were still a lot, but without the hate clouding them up, he could pick them out a bit easier. Naruto focused on the sad feelings that were sparsely scattered throughout the village. There were several, but most weren’t in the direction of the clan compounds. There were only two. 

_Kurama? Can you leave the hate to me and look at these two?_

**_Sure thing kit, I’ll be as fast as I can._ **

Naruto let out a grunting whimper as the bulk of the hate crashed into him. He felt the suffocating heaviness from the amount and wondered how anyone could go about their daily lives feeling like they were wearing a heavy, writhing, cold blanket. He felt Shika’s hand on his back, helping him ground himself as he did his best to breath through the—

**_Kit! GO NOW!_ **

Naruto jolted up, his head jerking in a direction he hadn’t directed. He let Kurama guide him, taking a back seat to his internal friend. He was clearly worried about something, so he let him pull him in the direction they needed. He was vaguely aware of Naruto calling his name and following him, just as he was only vaguely aware of the villagers walking by.

Naruto felt Kurama pulling the hate back towards him to filter for Naruto. Without the hate muffling his senses he realized he stood in an alley with Shikamaru running past him. Naruto took a moment to blink his vision clear, noting the crushed food smeared on the ground before he saw what…or who Shikamaru was kneeling next to.

Naruto felt himself pale and his head wobble at the sight of his rotund friend.

Choji laid partially propped up on the wall, food dumped over his hair and ground into his clothes. His face was bruised and there was a long scratch on his cheek from where he’d leaned against the wall. Dirt scuffed his skin and clothes and blood pooled on his left side where a kunai was still in his lower stomach. Shikamaru sat next to his best friend, putting pressure on his wound and calling him. 

Naruto stepped over, never even considering not healing his friend he’d already started focusing chakra into his arm. “Shika, do you trust me?”

“What?” Shikamaru looked up, tears in his eyes and trailing down his pale cheeks.

“I need to know if you trust me…with Choji-kun?” Naruto started reaching for Choji’s head, “I’m going to help him either way. I just need to know if you’re going to try and interfere.”

“What can you do tha—”

Naruto cut Shikamaru off, “It’s an Uzumaki thing, like the negative emotion sensing.” Naruto placed his arm in front of Choji’s mouth. “Once I start healing him, you can’t stop it.” He opened his friends mouth, placing his teeth against his arm, “Sorry, Choji-kun.”

Before Skikamaru could say anything else, Naruto forced Choji to bite the spot he focused his chakra. Immediately he felt a pull on his chakra, so strongly that his head spun. He went hot, then freezing cold in seconds, feeling the blood flowing through Choji’s veins and spilling from his wound. His heart fluttered rapidly before matching the pull on his chakra. Naruto started to feel Choji stir, resisting the feeling from Naruto healing him, but Naruto kept his mouth pinned to his arm.

Naruto felt something wipe at his face, before slowing his chakra flow in his arm, _Kurama? Can you check Choji for me before I disconnect?_

Naruto felt Kurama brush up against his mind, **_He should heal on his own now._**

Naruto nodded, stopping the chakra. His skin felt tight and dry and his breathing was labored but as he looked at the healthy flush of Choji’s cheeks he couldn’t help but feel relieved. His vision darkened and the last thing he heard was Shikamaru’s voice.

* * *

Shikamaru stood over his blonde friend, his father checking on his vitals, as his mother fussed over Choji. Shikamaru didn’t know what to think. His mind spun and was flooded with new and worrisome information.

Naruto had…done something…to heal Choji. Choji who had been cut open with a Kunai now sat in perfect health, if his mother was to be believed. He was grateful. He was relieved. But, dammit, he was worried.

Naruto had gone so pale. His skin had greyed, his hair went dull, his eyes blank. And when he separated from Choji, he’d just crumpled. Shikamaru was genuinely scared for his friend. He had never wanted to sacrifice one friend for another, but he felt like that was what happened.

“Sit down Shikamaru, your anxious pacing is distracting.” Shikaku, Shikamaru’s father, intoned. “Pacing will neither make this go faster nor will it make him better.”

Shikamaru stopped his frantic movements. “Is he going to be okay?” Naruto didn’t look nearly as pale as when he’d first fallen, but his breathing was still fast, his features still pinched.

“He’ll be fine. Uzumaki’s have an ability to use their chakra and blood to heal. The temporary aging is his body trying to catch up with the chakra use.” Shikaku leaned back, running a his hand down his short beard. “Yoshino, do you remember what tea Taki-sensei used after he healed Miwa-sama?”

“No, you’d be better off asking Inoichi.” Yoshino frowned over, her gaze lingering on Naruto.

Choji looked at the Nara parents, “Wasn’t ‘Taki-sensei’ my Oji-chan’s genin sensei?”

“And Naruto-kun’s grandfather.” Yoshino’s voice was quiet, as she reached to wipe some dried blood off of Choji’s neck. “Uzumaki’s have long lives. If Naruto-kun’s mother hadn’t passed away from injuries shortly after his birth, she’d likely outlive all of us.” Yoshino slid a sly look to her husband, “And she was in the same academy class as your fathers.”

“Ka-san,” Shikamaru continued looking at Naruto as he addressed his mother, “How does the healing work?”

Yoshino sighed and stood, making her way over to her husband and Naruto. “What we know is second hand from Naruto’s mother since she didn’t have the ability herself. Chakra is in every one of our cells. It’s what gives an individual a chakra signature. Uzumaki chakra generates natural energy when it’s in the cells, giving them a certain vitality that allows them to heal themselves quickly. When Uzumaki’s focus extra chakra into their cells, they overload them with vitality. They can heal others when someone breaks and ingests the cells that are overloaded by temporarily transferring their natural chakra.” Yoshino brushed her hand through blonde locks. “The ‘dead’ look they gain is from a backlash of the vitality being released or taken before it has a chance to regenerate. And will wholly depend on how serious the injury they healed.”

“So what’s the limit?” Shikamaru asked, not necessarily wanting an answer, but more thinking what kind of injury did he have to stop Naruto from trying to heal.

“We don’t know.” Shikaku answered his sons musing. “We can assume amputations can’t be healed. And I’m going to add organ failure to that list, as it’s a ‘dead’ piece. But we were very young when Taki-sensei died. And as your mother and I have mentioned, Naruto’s mother couldn’t use her ability for some reason.”

“What about Naruto’s Oba-san?” Choji questioned, his face scrunched up in confusion, “Tomio-san is teaching Naruto clan skills.”

Shikaku and Yoshino froze. “Tomio’s alive?” Yoshino’s voice was quiet and trembled lightly as she looked at her friends son. “You’re sure? Have you met her?”

Choji’s confused face scrunched up more as he looked to Shikamaru. “Isn’t that her name?”

Shikamaru looked to Choji in return, “Maybe it was supposed to be a secret…We’d have to wait for Naruto to wake up.” Shikamaru rolled his shoulders trying to relieve tension from his neck, “But yea, that’s her name.” 

“Shikaku” Yoshino’s voice was soft, imploring.

Shikaku sighed, leaning back and letting go of Naruto’s wrist where he had been monitoring his pulse. “I can try Yoshino.”

“Should I go get her?” Choji questioned quietly, “She might be able to help Naruto.”

“Hmm, let’s give Naruto a couple more minutes.” Shikaku stood up slowly, reaching out for his wife. “His pulse has steadied, and it would probably be better to take him to his family while he’s steady instead of worrying both Naruto’s already weakened state and his family and delaying his comfort and safety.” 

“Shikamaru, stay here with Choji-kun and Naruto-kun.” Yoshino started out, “I’m going to get your cousin Manis to walk Choji-kun home.”

“I want to go with you Shikaku-oyaji.” Choji’s sad voice whimpered out after Yoshino left. “I want to stay with Naruto and Shika.”

“I know Choji, but your parents need to be made aware of what happened, and I need to pull the genin responsible for punishment. Shika will be going with you and staying with you tonight, but Naruto will need his family.”

“I am family.” Choji stood up only to waver with lightheadedness. “Tou-chan said we’re cousins.”

Shikaku sighed, “We’ll see how you feel when Naruto wakes up. How about that?”

Shikamaru grabbed Choji’s shoulder, it was the best they would get. Choji nodded, sitting down next to Naruto.

Shikaku sighed again, “Troublesome…Choji, did your Tou-chan tell you your clans history with the Uzumaki?”

“Yea, when I took Naruto home the first time.”

Before Shikaku could ask another questions a quiet whimper came from the couch. Naruto shifted, drawing all three males attention to the little blonde. His face scrunched before he sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

“Choji-kun” Naruto’s voice was a mear whisper when he saw his friend sitting next to him. 

“Naruto” And just like that, the tears that Choji hadn’t shed burst free to fall down his round cheeks. He leaned over, placing his head against his friends chest as he sobbed. Naruto reached up to pat his shoulder, his own eyes tearing at the sadness from his friend.

“Shika-kun” Shikamaru came over and grabbed Naruto’s hand, he too needed a bit of reassuring comfort.

“You baka,” Shika leaned over his blonde friend, “A little warning would’ve been nice.”

“Sorry” Naruto’s voice was so quiet, “No time” Naruto poked Choji, “You okay?”

Choji nodded but didn’t lift his head from his sobbing, “He’s fine Naruto. You completely healed him.”

“Naruto-kun,” Shikaku came closer to the trio of boys, “Can you sit up? Drink something?”

“Ye-yeah. Choji-kun?”

Choji sniffled and slowly shifted back so Naruto could sit up with Shikamaru’s help. Shikaku handed him a glass of water to help Naruto with before settling on the coffee table. “Naruto-kun, Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?”

Naruto gave a half shrug, slowly sipping at the water Shikamaru held in front of him. “Sure, if I can.”

Shikaku nodded, understanding that Naruto wouldn’t know some things and others he wouldn’t be able to tell. “Just three for now.” He tried to reassure as well as calm, “How long ago did you meet your Oba-san?”

Naruto half shrugged, bringing his arms around his stomach, “A couple months ago…Mid November.”

Shikaku nodded, he hadn’t heard of Naruto being out of the orphanage so had assumed it had been a more recent change. “I know what the next question entails…so I just want a yes or no, to better protect you. Are you clan heir?”

Naruto looked away, averting his eyes and hugging tighter. He didn’t verbally answer, just gave a short nod.

Shikaku knew that as Uzumaki heir he’d inherit several of the bloodlines. He’d have to talk to Tomio about creating an alliance through the Akamichi clan to help Naruto. “Last one, and again, a yes or no to protect you. Do you know who your parents were?”

“Yes” Naruto looked up into the olders eyes at that, “And something else I know about that you should know.” Naruto’s eyes seemed to glow with an inner light, “I know _why_ I’m hated too.”

Shikaku nodded. “You can’t tell anyone yet. It’s a shinobi secret, so only once you’re a shinobi can you tell anyone.”

“I know. Ami-sama already cautioned me.” Naruto looked towards Shikamaru and Choji, “As soon as we graduate, I’ll be telling Shika and Choji. Friends shouldn’t keep things from each other after all.”

Shikaku hummed, “You may not have to wait that long for them to figure things out.”

* * *

Shikaku walked with Choji and Shikamaru on either side of him. Manis, one of the more muscled Nara’s with the typical black hair in a pony tail, on the other side of Shikamaru, carried Naruto on his back. They were following Naruto’s directions to where he and his Oba-san lived…and it was making Shikaku furious.

He’d gone to school with Kushina and Minato. His wife was in Tomio’s graduating class, a year younger. Miwa-sama, a Nara elder, had been best friends with Taki-sensei, Naruto’s grandfather. While the Nara’s hadn’t been close with the Uzumaki clan, they certainly had history. Friendly history. And where Naruto was leading them made Shikaku’s gut curdle.

The red light district. The last two Uzumaki’s lived in the red light district.

Mito would raze the village down to the ground at the treatment of her clan. Hashirama would use those at fault as fertilizer for his trees. Tobirama would bring never ending waterfalls to drown all the idiots.

Naruto waved to a man than came out of a nearby establishment, a simple wave back was returned as the skinny brunette made his way into another. He obvious wasn’t someone that was too close as he didn’t come near to question. But Shikaku took note that the further into the district they walked the more Naruto seemed to open up. There were several more people that waved or waved back to as they walked.

“Naru-chan?” A man with short shaggy light brown hair and matching eyes questioned. From a store front they’d just passed. He was clearly worried, but knew Shikaku was a clan leader.

“Kei-nee-chan!” Naruto smiled wide, reaching out to the man. Shikaku signaled for Manis to let the brunette to take Naruto.

Kei reached out and took Naruto from the Nara’s hold, gathering him close to cuddle him. “What happened?”

Before Naruto could say anything though, Shikaku cut him off, “Perhaps there’s somewhere we can talk, in private.”

“Please Kei-nee-chan?” Naruto nuzzled into the skinny man’s neck.

Kei sighed as he rubbed Naruto’s back, clearly trying to comfort the little blonde. “If the gentlemen don’t mind coming to the establishment.” Golden tan eyes bet Shikaku’s dark brown. “I’m not the one good at genjutsu, so unless you want to be seen, my lord, entering a brothel with children in tow, I’d suggest sending your man home with them.”

“We’ll take care of covering the children. Thank-you for the concern and forethought to consider them.” Shikaku offered with a slight head bow. 

Kei nodded in return before turning, “This way.” He led them down the road they were on for a couple more blocks before taking them down a side alley. Two more buildings and they came across a dark brown building with a dark navy blue door. A small polished plaque card read “The Black Dahlia” sat on the wall next to the door.

They entered, Kei signaling the girl behind the desk. The wall opened, leading to a set of stairs going up. Kei led them down the hallway to a corner room. Placing Naruto infront of the door he turned and bowed to the adults, “I’ll send Tomio-chan to you shortly.” Kei brushed his hands over Naruto’s hair before leaving.

Naruto turned to the door, “Come in, my room’s clean.”

And clean it was, Shikaku noted it was much cleaner than he expected a child’s room to be. The orange walls were warm and though littered with photo’s above the small desk, it was unscuffed. The desk itself, was probably the messiest part of the room. Seals and books scattered across it with a small ink pot opened at the back edge.

Shikamaru and Choji made their way over to the wall of pictures. “We need to take some of us so you can add to your collection.” Choji stated, only too happy to add to his friends collection.

“Yea? That’d be great!” Naruto bounced over to the wall, pointing to one in-particular, “This is Tomio-oba-san and Yoko-nee-chan. They’re the ones that found me and brought me home.”

Shikaku looked over the boys head at the two women surrounding the little blonde. Both were stunningly beautiful. And immediately he recognized Tomio. Her red hair and green eyes exactly like her sister. But where Kushina had a rounder face, softer features, Tomio was angles and edges. 

What Shikaku took in though, was the clear love on all three faces. Naruto clearly loved these women, his face relaxed and pinked in the picture. And the women, their bodies were turned towards the boy, motherly protection in both their poses.

Shikaku felt Manis tense next to him and looked to see what had drawn his attention. There sitting innocently on the wall in the top corner of the grouping, was a picture of Kushina, clearly pregnant, with her husband, Minato. Minato, who was a dead ringer for Naruto. Shikaku cursed in his head. Many of the clan heads knew Minato was Naruto’s father, but they weren’t allowed to bandy it about to their clans in case of gossip spreading. They didn’t want that knowledge getting out…and the fewer people that knew the easier it was to keep control of who knew. He’d have to talk to Manis and Yoshino. 

“Otou-san, can we have a sleep over later this week?” Shika looked one last time at the pictures before looking back over at his father. “We can take some pictures and have the potluck we were supposed to have today.”

“That’s a wonderful idea.” The feminine voice startled almost everyone in the room. “Now will someone explain why you couldn’t have the potluck today?”

Shikaku turned to see the fiery virago that was his wife’s best friend. “Tomio”

“Shikaku…No Yoshi?” A red eyebrow was arched high, a slight quirk of her lips, “I would’ve thought that she would’ve forced herself here to yell at me herself.”

“Manis, why don’t you step out for a moment with the boys.” Shikaku crouched next to Naruto, “Can I speak with your Oba-san for a minute?”

Naruto cocked his head to the side, making Shikaku’s heart twinge at the déjà vu that action invoked. “Sure.” He looked to Tomio, “I can show them to the den?”

Tomio nodded and motioned him out. Only once they were all out did Tomio come closer to the wall of pictures and Shikaku. “I hate that he looks so much like his father. Such rare looks from both parents but his genes couldn’t see fit to meld the two.” She sighed heavy. “What did my nephew do to draw your attention to us?”

Shikaku, completely deadpanned, “He healed his friend.”

“Dammit!” Tomio rubbed her brow in frustration. “Please tell me it was a critical injury? I don’t want him to have been injured, but I need to know that Naruto at least listened to me about only critical injuries.”

“Choji Akamichi was dying.” Shikaku’s voice shook a bit at the end, “My son and Naruto came across him, beaten to hell, with a kunai in his stomach.”

Tomio sighed, releasing her nose. “I hate that any child was injured. But I’m so glad it was an Akamichi.” Her face scrunched up, “And I hate that as the oldest Uzumaki, I have to be happy that it was a child of a clan tied to mine.”

“Tomio, you don’t have to explain it to me.”

“I know,” And didn’t that make her feel even shittier, that she was glad it was Shikaku that was listening to her excuses. “So, he had a backlash with how severe it was and you brought him home.” Tomio looked towards the door her nephew had taken the others through. “Sandaime-sama will not be happy you know I’m alive.”

Shikaku felt his ire rise. “He shouldn’t have kept you from Yoshino.”

Tomio laughed, her brass and bawdy laugh. “Minato was the only reason anyone knew I was still alive after the war.” She sat on Naruto’s desk, leaning against Shikaku a bit, “Kushi-nee wouldn’t let me disappear and Yoshi-chan didn’t let biased assholes anywhere near me. If it wasn’t for those two, I would’ve been pulled into whore obscurity.”

Shikaku shifted to settle next to Tomio, “I’m surprised Sandaime-sama hid you here. You were one of the best solo units.”

“Ah, but I was a connection to the jinchuriki.” Tomio’s face turned into a snarl, “You may still be loyal Shikaku, but the Sandaime isn’t as pure hearted as you think.”

Shikaku mulled over her words, “Isolate the jinchuriki. Make it so he has no one for the beginning, then endear him to the person in charge as the only one that cares.” Shikaku had already talked this out with Choza, but now he had confirmation on some information Choza hadn’t been sure of before. “If he had no family, he can’t learn to become a clan vote, he can’t advocate for clan rights. If he’s endeared to the Sandaime he’ll never go against the hand that saved him. Keeps him loyal to a fault.”

Tomio looked hard at her best friends husband, “So you aren’t as loyal as I thought…I must be slipping.”

“Ha! Troublesome woman,” Shikaku threw his arm around the red head in a side hug, “If I didn’t cultivate the loyal to a fault look, do you think I would be able to stay in the jounin commander position.” 

It wasn’t a question so Tomio didn’t bother to answer, “Then you should know, just in case, that we here at the Dahlia house, each have an outside contact.” Tomio’s eyes slid away, “Mine is Iseka Yamanaka and my partner, Yoko-chan, hers is Inoichi Yamanaka.”

Shikaku tensed, “Inoichi knew you were alive?”

“I see him and his wife every other week for info drops.” Tomio stated quietly, “We go to the flower shop to pick of fresh flowers for the Dahlia’s table displays.”

“Disguised?”

“No”

Shikaku’s lips pursed in anger. His teammate and best friend knew a girl that he saw as a sister for how close she was to his wife was alive. It made him doubt if he knew all the pieces on the board.

* * *

Tomio walked next to her nephew. Ami-sama had given her the night off to walk her nephew to and from his sleep over. And while Ami-sama had seen it as a way to solidify connections outside of the T&I unit and Naruto saw it as a way to brag about his Oba-san, Tomio was nervous about seeing her best friend again.

Naruto, carrying the large bento that he had worked on with Reverie and Haroma, danced a couple steps ahead. It was amazing the difference in his behavior when he was excited. He was still quiet, but his joy showed in his physical motions. When he was comfortable he bounced and gestured, when he wasn’t he curled in on himself.

Soon enough, they came upon the dark oaken gates of the Nara clan. Naruto, having been here before led the way to the clan head’s house, giving the guards a puppy dog look to knock for him. They, instead, melted and opened the door. Naruto, though, being the sweet boy he was, set the bento down and reached in for a couple of pork buns he’d made and presented one to each of the guards. 

The guards took them gratefully, with smiles and a hair ruffle; gesturing Naruto and Tomio in, “You’re expected.”

Naruto gave a quick “Thank-you” before darting in. Tomio heard his cheer of “Shika-kun, wake up!” before she shook her head and followed the little blonde. However, she halted abruptly as she came to the entrance to the living room.

Inoichi and Iseka Yamanaka were there.

Iseka went red while Inoichi went pale. “Mio-chan!” Yoshino called out as she ran and jumped at the red head. “It’s so good to see you!” Yoshino nuzzled in close to her best friend, dark and bright hair meshing together.

“Yoshi-chan” Tomio whispered into her neck. “I missed you so much, kokoro no ane (sister of the heart).”

Yoshino leaned back to look at her friends face, “You are always welcome, kokoro no ane. As far as I am concerned, Uzumaki are sister clan to Nara’s. And Shikaku agreed.” She whispered, making Tomio’s eyes tear up. Not for her, but for the support that meant for her little nephew.

Tomio leaned in, her head resting against Yoshino’s. “I don’t have a house outside of the Dahlia house, but Shikamaru will be protected as Naruto is, by the Dahlia’s.” Her voice a whisper of her own.

“Tomio,” Shikaku drew the girls apart, “Allow me to introduce by teammates and their wives.” Shikaku, already playing the part of host, “Choza and his Minami.”

The large man, tears in his eyes, stepped forward to hug the redhead. “The Akamichi would be proud to reaffirm our alliance should you request, Lady Uzumaki.”

“Choza, let the girl go,” Minami huffed, only to engulf Tomio as soon as her husband released her, “It’s good to see you again Tomio-sama. It’s good to see you alive.”

“And my other teammate and his wife, Inoichi and Iseka.” Shikaku presented.

“A pleasure, Tomio is it?” Inoichi stood, his arm comfortingly around his wife.

If that was the way he wanted to play it, so be it, “Yes, Tomio Uzumaki.” Tomio bowed her head, “It’s a pleasure to officially meet you. Your flowers are beautiful and such a wonderful addition to our home when we order them.”

Iseka paled a bit more, leaning into her husband, “We thank-you and appreciate your joy in our flowers.”

Neither Yamanaka moved to shake hands or greet her outside of standing to greet her. This made Minami frown a bit before she shifted to see the four children in the kitchen, unboxing Naruto’s bento.

“Tomio-chan…please tell me that was Naruto’s doing.” Minami asked, teasing her friend about her cooking skills.

Tomio laughed, “One of my coworkers is teaching Naruto-kun how to cook, since my skills are rather restricted in the kitchen.” Tomio peeked to where her nephew stood between the other two boys, “When it gets colder, I’ll start teaching him how to make soups.”

Choza laughed, “Naruto-kun?” Naruto’s head perked and twisted to look for the giant of a man, “Do you want to join Choji on his cooking lessons every weekend?”

Naruto seemed to vibrate in joy, though he looked to his aunt first, “Tomio-oba-san? Can I?”

Tomio smiled, she would never refuse her nephew any friendly interaction, “Of course Naru-kun. If you learn well from Choza and Minami you’ll soon be teaching your nee-chans.”

“Nee-chans? You have nee-chans Naruto-san?” Ino asked curiously from her place next to Shikamaru. “Why didn’t you bring them? Being the only girl sucks!”

“They’re all older,” Naruto deflected, “Sorry Ino-san. But, I like the flowers my Oba-san and Nee-chans buy from your shop. I’ve been taking care of them so they last longer.” Naruto sent his Oba-san a sly side look, “Oba-san tends to have a bit of a black thumb.”

Ino snickered, “What are your favorite ones they’ve gotten?”

“I don’t know many of the names yet,” Naruto curled his arms around his stomach but leaned into Choji a bit, “But, they’re purple. A whole bunch of little flowers shape a ball.”

“Allium Giganteum.” Ino nodded, “You have good taste.” A smile as she grabbed his arm, pulling him out towards the Nara garden, “Come on Naruto-kun. The Nara’s have a few flowers in their garden, I can start telling you their names and what they mean.”

As the children disappeared out the back door, all the adults turned to look at Shikaku. He sighed with a quiet “Troublesome.”

“Clearly we have some things to talk about.” Shikaku motioned for everyone to follow him, leading them to his office.

“Cards on the table.” Shikaku closed the door and motioned for Tomio to place a privacy seal. Then turned, “Inoichi, Choza and I are teammates. I’m jounin commander, Inoichi trained the current T&I department but retired to be an outside contact. Tomio and Yoshino grew up together, later pulling Minami into their group of troublesome pranksters in the final year of academy. Their target was most often Tomio’s older sister and her husband, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Tomio is a T&I contact at the Dahlia house who took in her nephew and contacts Iseka with any gathered information. And Choza, being clan head, was raised knowing his shared heritage with Uzushio and more specifically with the head clan of Uzushio.”

Both the Yamanaka’s paled, “Shikaku, you have to realize that being a part of T&I means that there’s a lot I can’t tell you.”

“Funny thing, Ino, I never expected you to tell me anything having to do with T&I.” Shikaku looked at Tomio, “What I’m trying to get across here, is that there’s no way any of those things I just mentioned can stay secret or ‘miscommunicated’. Sandaime laws be damned.”

“Shikaku!”

Yoshino stepped to the middle, “Be quiet Iseka.” Yoshino snapped, “You were on the same failing team as Tomio. You knew who she was to me and to Naruto. If any Yamanaka child had been pulled for a dangerous mission you would have been the first to go behind Sandaime’s back to tell known family about it. Why didn’t you do the same for Naruto, a child left alone by old men who think they control fate?”

“You know nothing Yoshino.” Iseka was getting hot under the collar. If she shared anything with her temporary teammates, it was her temper, “He’s just an orphan child. One that contains a vicious beast that shouldn’t be associated with a single clan, even his own.”

“How dare you?!” Yoshino was ready to launch herself at the Yamanaka woman, “Kushina told us the way to defeat the Kyubi was with love. How can you expect ‘an orphan child’ to have love without family to show him?”

“Yoshi-chan,” Tomio’s quiet voice cut through Yoshino’s anger. They were always able to quiet the others soul. “He’s found, all that matters is what will happen, not what could have.”

Choza nodded, stepping up close to Tomio, “The Akamichi clan, as once was our duty, willing pledge their protection on the prince of the Uzumaki clan.” He looked to his blonde teammate, “Some still remember the old loyalty.”

“We won’t stop Ino from being friends with him since he already has others and it won’t be seen as us trying to enamor him to us.” Inoichi stepped up, “But, he’ll need more friends outside of the Ino-Shika-Cho clans or it’ll make us seem like we’re colluding.”

“Politics Inoichi?” Minami pouted from next to Shikaku and Tomio, “That’s what you look to when you make friends?”

“You’re misreading.” Inoichi rubbed at his forehead, “Tomio…”

Tomio sighed, “You have to understand my position Inoichi,” She reached up to grab at her red hair, “I understand the information we bring you is to help you and the elders understand the mental health of the village. But giving them a scapegoat in the form of _my family_ …it goes against everything I am.” Tomio stepped up, taking Yoshino’s hand, “I know that the civilians see the clan alliances as a danger to their wants and safety. I know how they fear and hate my nephew for something beyond his control. But I also know, that my little nephew…the jinchuriki that the village seem to hate and covet, he doesn’t have it in him to harm. If anyone tries to use him to harm others he’ll mentally collapse. If anyone tries to harm him, he’ll sit there and wait for them to be done. If anyone tries to harm his friends, he’ll place himself in as the target.” Tomio paused, seeming to make a decision, “And if anyone tries to use him…he’ll sense the negative emotion they emit, and he’ll know them for the monsters they are.”

Iseka and Inoichi flinched. “He can sense negative emotions?”

At Inoichi’s questions, Tomio smirked, “He is the heir of the Uzumaki clan, after all.”

* * *

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” blonde hair glinted in the candle light, “She said he was heir of the Uzumaki clan, sir. It’s in our records that the heir can heal with their chakra and blood.”

“Excellent, thank-you for bringing this to my attention.” Dark eyes crinkled under the shadow of the Hokage’s hat. “You’re dismissed.”


	5. Omake: How do you heal

**Omake 3 first anatomy lesson**

Avril-nee-chan stared at him in horror. “Naruto-kun…wha—"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, he didn’t understand her reaction. “I don’t get it, Avril-nee-chan.” Naruto shrugged, hugging his stomach, “I just said broken bones heal in a couple of hours.”

“No…you said, ‘when the lamb butcher broke my spine it healed in a couple hours’.” Avril’s face suddenly flushed and her short blonde hair seemed to stand on end like a cats as she stood in a rush, making him flinch back, “TOMIO!”

A rush of footsteps sounded, “Avril, what in the nine hells made you think screaming was allowed.” Naruto, still uncomfortable in these kinds of situations, curled up tighter on his chair as Ami-sama appeared from her office the thunder of footsteps came closer. While the commotion continued around him, Naruto turned inward.

 _‘Kurama?’_ Naruto opened his metaphorical eyes to see his friend, the giant fox layed out under the only tree in his mindscape. His eyes were already taking in Naruto’s form, though he didn’t move when he appeared. _‘What did I do wrong this time?’_

 ** _‘Nothing as far as I can tell.’_** Kurama’s voice held a tone of humor that Naruto couldn’t decipher, **_‘Maybe you should tell them about the time we re-attached your finger?’_**

 _‘You think that’ll help?’_ Naruto paused his thoughts as he felt one of the nee-chans grab his shoulders. “Kagura-nee-chan?”

Blue eyes met blue eyes and Kagura’s normally flat gaze lit up a bit at Naruto’s call. She brushed orange bangs back when she let go of his shoulder. “You’re a tough little gaki aren’t you, Naru-chan?”

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, the others still yelling and arguing over him as Avril gestured wildly. “I guess?” Naruto gestured towards the chaos, “I don’t understand what I said wrong though.”

“Ha,” Kagura huffed a snort and motioned towards the other two calm people to follow as she grabbed Naruto’s hand and led him out of the room.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Tsukasa-nee-chan and Asago-nee-chan following him. The two partners were like night and day. Tsukasa-nee-chan had short dark hair and dark eyes to counter her bubbly and scatterbrained personality while Asa-nee-chan’s bright eyes and long shiny blonde hair seemed to lighten her serious mien and vitriolic personality. 

While Kagura-nee-chan, Naruto looked up at the lady that still held his hand as she tugged him up to his room, was a sort of mix between the two. She had a flat personality until something agitated her. The part that Naruto was struggling with, is that seemingly _anything_ could agitate her. The soup the other day had set her off.

When the four entered Naruto’s room, Tsukasa bounced to the bed and pulled pillows off the bed to pile them on the floor. She flopped down and motioned for the others to join her. Naruto curled up tight against the bed between Kagura and Tsukasa, Asago having draped herself over her dark haired counterpart.

“Why did we have to come up here?” Asago brushed her blonde hair out of her silver grey eyes.

“Asa-chan~” Tsukasa seemed to pop out puppy ears that drooped in sadness, “Don’t you want to help Naru-chan?”

“That’s not what I’m saying, baka.” Asago bopped Tsukasa’s head, running light fingers through her dark strands, “I’m just asking why we had to come up here for it.”

“Naru-chan,” Kagura interrupted, “How many broken bones have you had?”

Naruto shrugged, “I dunno, a lot.”

“Ah,” Asago reached over and tugged one of Naruto’s arms off his knees, “Naruto-kun, was it the same person every time?”

“No” Naruto barely whispered, “Well, sometimes it was the same.” He buried his face in his other arm as Asago held his hand.

“And did you get someone to heal you?”

“Not really,” Naruto hesitated, not wanting to answer Asago’s question, “Sometimes the white masked Anbu would have to heal some of it, but Kurama would always heal me up the rest of the way.”

“Uh-huh” Asago ignored Tsukasa’s whimper. She knew her long time friend got bullied at school and often took beatings because she was friends with Asago. “Do you know how to tell serious injuries apart from each other?”

Kagura snorted in quiet laughter as Naruto scrunched his face up, “When Kurama curses it’s serious, when he grumbles it’s not.”

*Sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you Stacimalibu, Lady_Grim and EyesLikeLiquidFire for reading and commenting! It's heartening to know people are interested in reading my story and I hope I can give you a great story!


	6. Hokage-jiji & the injured Anbu

** Chapter Anbu/Hokage-jiji (6-8) **

Naruto looked up at the Hokage in confusion. He didn’t understand why he was being escorted to the hospital. He wasn’t sick, and his family was still at the Black Dahlia. The Hokage was clearly okay, as he held his hand and could feel the warm pulse under the parchment thin skin. He didn’t think anything was wrong with Cho-kun or Shika-kun since he’d seen them earlier and they seemed fine; nor were they worried so there was nothing wrong with their parents. Not that he thought he’d be told if something was wrong with his only 2 friends or their families.

And still, the duo, the elderly hokage in his long robes and pointed hat, with his ever present pipe and the little blond that barely came to his hip, with golden skin and deep blue eyes, made their way to the hospital.

Naruto, being curious, continually swiveled his attention to and fro, taking in that jiji looked more ‘ _sad?’_ with every step.

**_Grim, Kit. That’s the feeling of being ‘grim’. It’s like a combination of depressed and worried._**

Grim. Naruto couldn’t say he liked the feeling as it felt like it was slowly suffocating him, but Kurama was in the back of his mind and Hokage-jiji was holding his hand. Whatever the reason they were going to the hospital, he would be able to handle it with Kurama to keep him sane and jiji to protect him from the stupid people.

“Naruto-kun”, Hiruzen started, “I heard from a very close family friend of yours that you can heal.” They never veered from the path, still heading to the hospital, “There’s friend of mine that came back from a mission very injured. We were hoping you’d heal him.”

“Is he dying?” Naruto asked. He had to, Tomio-oba-san had warned him. But the only people who knew about his healing was the Nara’s and Akamichi’s. So maybe it was necessary.

“He’s stable, so you don’t need to worry about that.” Hiruzen not understanding where Naruto was coming from with his question answered with the thought that Naruto was scared of seeing someone dying.

He led the small boy into the hospital, tugging on his hand to lead him into the Shinobi ward. Passed all the receptionist and nurses, Hiruzen pulled the little boy through the hospital to the sealed ward, where his Anbu laid when they were injured.

Tori, a bird masked Anbu with spikey brown hair, laid on the bed in the center of the room. Tubes and wires led from machines that made Naruto’s brain hurt with how many there were. The blankets, up to the masks chin, were a pristine white.

“Naruto-kun, this man is Tori. He’s stable, but he hasn’t woken up since his last mission.” Hiruzen pulled Naruto towards the bed before lifting him to sit on a chair right next to the bed. “He’s badly injured, and even though he’ll live, if he doesn’t get some help, he’ll never be able to be a shinobi again.”

“But he’ll live.” Naruto tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t understand why he was brought to the Anbu’s room if the man wasn’t dying. If he wasn’t critically injured, Tomio-oba-san wouldn’t want him healing the injury.

“Yes, Naruto-kun. But he’ll be hurting much longer than he should.” Naruto looked up just as the Hokage tilted his head down, shadowing his eyes. “You wouldn’t want him to suffer needlessly would you?”

“N-no?” Naruto shook his head slowly, looking to the Anbu in the bed. “But there’s nothing to heal…He’s already healing on his own.”

“Naruto-kun” Naruto stiffened at the tone the Hokage used with his name while Kurama growled lowly in the back of his mind. “Perhaps there are injuries you just can’t see. Now, why don’t we stop arguing about nonsense.”

It wasn’t a question and Naruto shuddered at the command knowing that this was only just the beginning. His Oba-san’s words coming back and how her face fell when he showed he had the healing ability.

Naruto grit his teeth and leaned over onto the bed, reaching for the mask. Under the glinting, watchful glare of the old man, Naruto shifted it, just enough to get his wrist under it and to the man’s mouth. He focused only a tiny bit of chakra into the skin, just above his wrist, letting Kurama guide him on how little to use, before forcing the Anbu’s mouth open. He forced his wrist in and pushed at the bottom of the man’s jaw to force him to bite down.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stood up from his seat, his classmates and Abi-sensei looking on in confusion, his dark brown eyes scrunching in frustration as his class was interrupted…as Naruto moved towards the Anbu without them saying a word. He’d been getting summoned more and more by the Hokage and if the old man wasn’t careful he was going to get caught.

“I’ll be right back Abi-sensei.” Naruto whispered as he walked down the steps to the front, “Hokage-sama must need me for something about my orphan stipend.”

Before his sensei could reply though, Okami was whisking him away to the hospital. “Hokage-sama is waiting for you on the third floor.” Gentle hands nudged Naruto towards the stairs before a small gust of wind ruffled his hair as the Anbu shunshuned away.

Naruto huffed and started climbing the stairs. He’d lost count of how many times he’d had been summoned by Anbu in the last year. It didn’t bother him. Not really, since he was helping his villages shinobi when they were hurt. But he was suspicious that he only got pulled to help when he was at the academy. Usually it was during lunch, and he was returned soon after. But recently more often he was getting pulled during classes. And Shika-kun and Chouji-kun were starting to notice. It wouldn’t be long before they mentioned it to their fathers.

“Naruto-kun,” Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as the Hokage reached down and grabbed his shoulder to guide him in the direction they needed to go. “Inu-san is very injured and can’t wait for your break in class.”

Naruto nodded numbly as the old mans fingers dug into his shoulder making him wince a little at the bruise that was sure to be forming under his shoulder. He let the old man drag him down the hallway towards a door being guarded by two more Anbu guards. When they got to the door the Hokage waved off the two guards and pulled Naruto in.

The room was dark except for the green glow of the iroyninjutsu being used by another Anbu masked ninja. “You’re dismissed Neko”

The Anbu stood at attention, their hands still glowing green. “Hokage-sama?”

“You’re dismissed Neko,” He repeated, “His treatment’s about to start and we can’t have anyone else in the room.” He waved the healer off.

Neko only hesitated a moment longer, just long enough for him to run a comforting hand down his friends arm, before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage pulled Naruto closer to the man laid out on the bed. His white dog mask was splattered with blood on one side, and his silvery grey hair was spotted with dirt and grime. His breath was shallow, his skin pale and clammy looking and he had a clear slice wound going from his left shoulder to mid chest.

Naruto gulped, already knowing what was expected of him. He let the Hokage pull him closer to the bed as he focused chakra into his arm where a scar was starting to form from all the healing bites. He shifted the mask up, but when he tried to wedge his arm in to the Anbu’s mouth, cloth barricaded his way. He tilted his head in confusion, his concentration faltering slightly.

The Hokage must have already known what was going on, because he simply reached around Naruto and pulled a black piece of material down to bunch around the Anbu’s neck. Naruto shifted back into position and forced the Inu Anbu to bite down on his arm.

Naruto felt the draw, and knew right from the start that it would take more to heal this one. He had a few broken bones and the long gash the Neko Anbu had been healing, but what was worse was the fact that he had chakra exhaustion on top of the injuries. With little chakra of his own, Naruto’s chakra would take much longer to travel to his injuries. It would take longer and would be harder to gauge when to stop the chakra flow.

They sat in silence as Naruto focused his chakra into his arm and the Hokage stood over him. A couple minutes into the healing, Naruto felt a flash of cold and heard Kurama’s resounding growl in his head so he twisted his wrist free and used the remaining healing chakra in his arm to close the open bite mark. He shivered hard as he sat back with a sigh.

“Why did you stop?” Naruto opened his tired blue eyes to look at the Hokage standing over him. The shadow of the hat made his face look menacing.

“If I give anymore, it won’t be effective and I’ll be in a backlash.” Naruto rubbed a cold hand over the bite mark scar. He was going to have to get a wrist band to cover it up soon. “Tomio-Oba-san said that if the person I’m using it on has Chakra exhaustion, to not go passed the feeling I get when I’m about to get a backlash since it’s not like they can circulate the extra chakra anyway. It’ll just move slower the more I force it.”

“I’ve never heard of this.” The Hokage stood and walked to the window. “You can return to class Naruto-kun, but if Inu-san isn’t healed properly by tomorrow, expect to be called again during lunch break.”

Naruto stood, wobbling slightly, next to the Anbu’s bed. “Hai, Hokage-jiji.” The happy tone he forced burned his tongue.

* * *

Naruto slumped back into the classroom, Abi-sensei only pausing long enough in his lecture to gauge if Naruto was well enough to stay. His pale complexion drawing many student’s attention, including his only two friends.

Naruto watched as Shikamaru’s mouth turned into a scowl before he hid it behind his arm. He sighed and tugged his new wrist band down closer to his hand before he moved to his seat and settled next to the rotund boy. Chouji sent him a quiet smile and angled his notebook so Naruto could look off and see what he missed.

He was getting tired of being pulled from class, and Abi-sensei was clearly getting frustrated as well. When nothing was said the first time Naruto got pulled to heal the Inu Anbu, the Hokage continued to pull him from class. This, of course, dropped Naruto’s grade some, though he still hovered in the middle of the class.

Naruto tugged his dark orange and red hoodie tighter around him as he shivered lightly. Quickly, he jotted down Chouji’s notes on his own page, sending his clan cousin a grateful smile before leaning against his arm, taking a little warmth from his friend.

The rest of class passed quietly as Abi-sensei lectured on weather conditions affecting tracking and how to predict weather for the day by what the morning sky looked like. When the bell rang, Abi-sensei held his hand up, a signal for the students to stay in their seats and quiet.

“End of the term is next Friday. Be prepared to hand in your final assignment next Wednesday and to take the term final the same day. If you are absent,” Abi-sensei looked harder at Naruto at that, “It is up to you to schedule a time to make up the assessment. You’re dismissed.” Abi-sensei moved towards the door to hold it open for the students making their way out.

“Naruto-kun?” Chouji waited for Naruto to shift off his arm. “The Sandaime needed you again?”

“Yea…” Naruto shifted, gathering his supplies from the day, “He wanted my help again.”

“It’s bull shit, Naru.” Shikamaru’s growl was quiet and barely there.

Naruto’s feet stuttered to a stop, halting him and his friends just inside the classroom door. Shikamaru rarely used his nickname. “Shika, I—” Naruto looked hard at his two friends. “I don’t know how to tell the Hokage ‘no’. How do you tell the village leader that you don’t want to help heal future comrades?”

“It’s easy Uzumaki-kun.” The three boys looked at Abi-sensei, still at the door. “You get an adult to help advocate for you. Any adult works, as long as they’re a legal citizen of Konohona.”

“What will that do sensei?” Naruto was confused why having an adult tell the village leader was any different.

“You can think of the adult advocate as a type of formal witness to your decision. Adults are typically trusted more than children since our brains are fully developed. We can remember more and can cognitize reasons and reactions better.” Abi-sensei turned and knelt down in front of the three boys. His dark brown hair fluttered around his sad brown eyes. “Do you need someone to advocate for you Uzumaki-kun?”

Naruto shifted uncomfortably for a moment before Chouji and Shikamaru grabbed his hands for support. “I—I think I do. Abi-sensei, can you help me tell the Hokage that I don’t want to be pulled from school to help anymore?”

Abi-sensei gave Naruto a soft smile. “Let’s sit for a minute and write out what you want and I’ll take it and stop you from being pulled from school.”

Shikamaru sighed, relaxing his tense shoulders. As Naruto sat next to Abi-sensei’s desk and they put their heads together he turned to Chouji. Both boys wished they had Abi-sensei everyday of the week. As it was, Naruto’s self-confidence was often torn down. The boys and their families only being able to boost the little blonde for so long before a sensei tore him back down. Abi-sensei being the exception, never tore Naruto down. Nor did he do anything to boost the blonde.

But now that Abi-sensei stepped up and gave Naruto a chance, Shikamaru could see Naruto’s stance relax the tiniest bit. He could see Abi-sensei instilling a little more confidence into their quiet and shy friend. 

Oh he knew it wouldn’t change too much. Not yet. But finally having a positive sensei, neutral at worst, would be a huge boon to Naruto’s confidence.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the academy with his two best friends, a skip in his step. They’d just finished the second semester of the year. The scores were in and classes being fined down and reshuffled. But the three would be together the following semester along with some other clan heirs that had passed their first two semesters. They were excited about the class changing with more heirs since the lessons would be more advanced than the ones where civilian kids out numbered the clan kids.

Naruto turned on his heel to walk backwards to face his friends, still excited about having been able to sit through the last two weeks with not being called out by the Hokage and Anbu. “I’ll run home and get my sleep bag real quick.” Naruto danced a little making Shikamaru and Chouji smile, “Should I bring anything else?”

Chouji shook his head. “Ka-chan’s going to take us shopping when you get there so we can get anything we’ll need for the week.”

“Oka-san’s already taken ‘chaos supplies’ to Mini-oba-san.” Shikamaru yawned. “Like _we’re_ the reason for chaos.”

Shikamaru’s sarcastic tone made Chouji and Naruto giggle. “Kay, then I’ll be fast!” Naruto turned and waved them off as he darted off towards the Dahlia house to drop his school supplies and grab his duffle for a week long sleep over. 

Naruto dodged and danced between people and buildings, pulling his hoodie hood up to cover his blonde hair and hide his face. He kept his excitement despite the glares, running to hurry to the next adventure rather than away from the hatred.

The Dahlia house was just coming into view when an Anbu landed infront of him, crushing his joy.

“Anbu-san?”

“You’ve been summoned by the Hokage.” The voice was deadpanned and it made Naruto’s heart race. He didn’t recognize the mask, hair or voice.

“I’m expected by the Nara’s and Akimichi’s shortly.” Naruto knew the Hokage wouldn’t want to drawing the attention of two of the pillar clans. “Is it an emergency?”

“Yes,” The Anbu reached for Naruto.

Naruto took a breath, but all that followed was darkness.

…

Naruto felt Kurama brush against his mind, waking him up slowly. His blue eyes fluttered to try and clear blurry vision. He tried to move his hand up to rub at his eyes only to be halted.

His eyes snapped open and he jerked up to a half sitting position to see an Anbu mask he didn’t recognize standing over him. It was almost blank, except for three vertical lines on the forehead. 

“Stay calm Kyubbi.” The voice was low and gravely…and unnecessary as Naruto tried to move his jaw against the gag. “You’re buyer will be here in a couple of hours.”

Naruto froze, his eyes tearing up. _‘Kurama?’_

**_‘Just say the word, kit. I can flash out enough chakra to burn the rope and gag.’_ **

_‘Do you know where we are? Which way we have to run to get to the village?’_ Naruto was trying to extend out his senses but with his seal locked down he could only take a random guess.

 ** _‘You can flash your chakra to activate the Uzumaki pact with the large ones.’_** Kurama purred back comfortingly, **_‘I doubt my chakra would work for the pact that your clan has with the large ones.’_**

_‘How do I do that?’_

**_‘Flash your chakra using braingle code to spell your name.’_** Kurama was gathering his own for a quick burst of fire **_‘I remember Mito using it a couple of times to signal her guards.’_**

 _‘As soon as I’m done can you burn the ropes? I’ll do what I can to hide and activate my emotion sensing.’_ Naruto started flashing out his chakra, his heart in his throat as the Anbu turned towards him, having sensed his chakra fluctuations.

**_‘Of course kit.’_ **

Naruto waited for the Anbu to come and knock him out as he flashed out his chakra in hopes of signaling Chouza-oyaji but the Anbu didn’t react outside of looking curiously at him.

 ** _‘He must think you’re just doing random flares to try and escape.’_** Kurama brushed against Naruto’s mind.

Naruto absently brushed back as he finished the last two letters of his family name. Feeling something settle in his soul startled him a bit, Kurama’s fire tainted chakra burning the ropes bringing back his focus to the situation.

The Anbu leapt at him, but Naruto curled and rolled forward going under the Anbu’s legs. When he rolled to a stand he took off in the direction he was facing, dodging in and around the trees in the area. Naruto reached up and bit his thumb, taking the chance that the Anbu wouldn’t be able to smell it, and ran a swipe of blood over his seal to open his negative emotion sensing.

Naruto ducked under some bramble, continuing in his direction since it wasn’t completely away from the village.

He could sense the village now and, though he was running parallel to it, used it as a guide to hide from the Anbu chasing him. He knew he couldn’t run straight towards the village. The Anbu would expect that, and Kurama raised him better than that.

Focusing on the Anbu chasing him, Naruto ducked under a bush, deliberately breaking several, before cutting back towards a tree that was leaning on another. He quickly leapt up and settled himself tight into the junction between the two trees, using the broken branches and overcrowding of leaves to cover him from lower sight.

Naruto felt rage pass by under him only to freeze a few feet behind the bush he’d backtracked around. Naruto slowed his breathing letting Kurama take control of his reflexes in case he was startled from his still position. 

**_‘Hang tight kit.’_ **

Naruto kept his chakra low but constant, ticking the seconds by as he waited to either be caught or rescued.

“Uragirimono-san (traitor)” A voice called from the clearing that Naruto had started his frantic run.

Naruto felt irritation and anger rise from the Anbu in front of him before it was squelched down. He watched, with bated breath, as he turned and started back towards the voice. Naruto refused to move, not wanting to draw attention in any way.

**_‘Brace yourself kit, I’m going to send chakra to your ears so we can hear them.’_ **

Naruto mentally nodded and focused on his breathing so it would stay even.

“Kaite-san(purchaser), you’re early” that was the Anbu’s gravelly voice.

“Hai, Uragirimono-san.” That must be who the Anbu was meeting. “My employer sent me to look over the product. You understand that we are skeptical about any Uzumaki being alive.”

“Of course Kaite-san.” There was a rustle of something sounding like papers followed by a long pause.

“Uragirimono-san, if this is true, you can expect a bonus from my employer shortly after he tests the product.” Kaite-sans voice was pleased. Another rustle, “So, the payment.”

“Excellent,” Uragirimono-san’s voice whispered so quietly that Naruto almost missed it. “We just have a small issue to take care of. The product has shown a rather interesting skill and is currently hiding within five hundred feet. We can obviously sense him nearby, we just need to find the brat.”

“I see.” Kaite-san’s voice went from pleased to excited making Naruto sweat, “It’s been so very long since I’ve had a good hunt.”

_‘Kurama?’_

Kurama responded to Naruto’s internal panic, **_‘Calm, kit. They won’t get you. I won’t let them take you.’_**

 _‘Chouza-oyaji’s coming. I can sense his fear.’_ Naruto curled mentally closer to his partner. ‘ _I just don’t know if he’ll get here in time.’_

**_‘He will, kit. Just stay calm.’_ **

Naruto focused on his breathing, counting each agonizing second that passed, his heartbeat almost drowning out the sound of brush being searched nearby.

* * *

Chouza jumped another branch, his two long time teammates beside him and the kids academy sensei, Abi Kuro, trailing after.

When he’d felt the pact ignite he hadn’t waited to confirm if Abi had found Naruto at his apartment. He’d signaled Shikaku and Inoichi and lead his team towards where he felt Naruto’s chakra pulsing. 

When Chouji and Shikamaru had flagged him down on his way home, he knew something was wrong. They’d immediately had gone to check in with their sensei to see if Naruto had returned to the academy. When Abi had confirmed that he hadn’t seen Naruto since they’d been dismissed, he, in turn, told the boys to check with Naruto’s family while he would go to check Naruto’s apartment and the parents would check the hospital to see if the he’d been summoned to heal someone.

That set off Chouza’s fury, and if Shikaku hadn’t been there he would have lashed out. If he’d known that the Hokage was using Naruto’s healing ability, he would have put an immediate stop to it.

If Tomio found out before he found out who had spread that, there would be no saving them. But that was a worry for another time.

Shortly after they’d split up is when Chouza felt the pact flare.

They’d passed the boys on their way out and sent them home. But they must’ve crossed paths with Abi since he’d caught up shortly after the Ino-Shika-Cho team left the village walls. Now they were speeding south, Chouza leading them through a denser part of the forest that surrounded Konohona before it opened up to the Valley of the End.

Naruto’s chakra was staying steady and gave Chouza a good reference point with how small it was being kept. Muted chakra took more control and a smaller range. He should be able to get within two hundred meters before he would need to verbally call out for the little blonde. 

Abi signaled them, slowing Chouza’s pace so he fell in line with his teammates rather than leading them. “I sense three signatures ahead. One is separated from the other two.”

“Can you tell who’s is who?” Shikaku already knew about Abi’s sensor ability. Most sensor’s were drafted for the academy as it helped them keep track of students and intruders.

“No, but I can assume that the one separated is Uzumaki-kun.” Abi paused on a branch and held up the ram sign to help center him and focus his own chakra. “Rather, I can confirm the separated one is Uzumaki-kun.”

“How certain?” Chouza felt relief rush through him. Naruto had managed to get away.

“He’s the only one of my student’s with two chakra signatures. I’ve gotten to learn his chakra signature fairly well over the last several months. His and his tenants.”

“Right,” Shikaku ran a hand over his goatee. “Abi, head for Naruto. He’ll be able to sense you have to evil intentions and will come out for you. Once you have him, head straight to the Akimichi compound. A family healer will see to any injuries until we get home.” Shikaku turned to Chouza, singling him out to make sure he wouldn’t argue, “We’re going for the two chakra signatures and will take them to T&I for interrogation.”

Both Inoichi and Chouza nodded before spreading out to case the area. Abi, moved towards Naruto’s chakra. He knew the poor boy must be running on adrenaline and wanted to get him safe as soon as possible.

Abi veered slightly east, holding the ram sign as he walked to help him pinpoint closer. When he felt like he was within a couple yards he risked calling out quietly, “Uzumaki-kun?”

He waited patiently, when he didn’t hear anything he smiled. “I’m glad you’re taking that lesson on reinforcements to heart. Something only I would know about you…Ah!” Abi turned a bit, back south, “The first day of the semester, you set up a prank with Akimichi-kun and Nara-kun. Pink paintballs springloaded behind the practice targets so when the kunai were retrieved the person would get a face full of pink. Hanasawa-sensei was the first victim, but definitely not the last.”

“Abi-sensei?” Naruto’s quiet whisper was barely heard, but Abi still swung immediately in his direction.

“Uzumaki-kun?” Before Abi could enquire further, Naruto shuffled into sight, sliding down the one tree into the waiting arms of his academy sensei.

“Abi-sensei, can you help me back home?”

Abi smiled softly, making sure the boy was settled on his hip before jumping to a nearby tree. “We’ll get you home safely. Just close your eyes and relax. Shunshin will make you sick if you’re too tense.”

Naruto sighed into his sensei’s flack jacket, closing his eyes. He didn’t sense anything negative from his sensei so Naruto finally let himself relax, his brain muting everything as his sensei whirled him away.

* * *

Luckily for Naruto, the rest of the week progressed exactly how he had hoped, driving away the bad memories and feelings he’d picked up from his little misadventure. 

He and his friends had continued with their camping, cooking lessons and clan lessons. They’d still got to wander about the forests and explore the surrounding canyons and rivers.

Naruto was sad to see it end, and wished fervently, as his Oba-san pulled on his hand, that he could go back and re-experience it all over again. Especially since it seemed his Oba-san was dragging him to the Hokage tower. He didn’t say anything, but he felt dread crawl up his back. He didn’t want to heal anyone. He wanted to finish the week with not having to have anyone bite him.

Naruto sighed quietly, “Tomio-oba-san?”

“Naruto-kun,” Naruto blinked and turned in surprise. Ami-sama had come up behind them. “How was your weeklong sleep over?”

“Fine Ami-sama.” Naruto turned awkwardly to look at the Dahlia Oka-san while his Oba-san kept hold of his hand. “It was a lot of fun and I learned a lot too.”

“Excellent. We can give you more kitchen duty.” Ami smirked at the little blonde.

“Ami-sama?” When Ami hummed in response Naruto shot his Oba-san a look, “Are we going to visit Hokage-jiji.”

“Don’t call him that.” Tomio snapped, making Naruto shrink a bit.

“Tomio-chan.” Ami’s reproachful tone halted Tomio’s stride.

Tomio took a couple of deep breaths to calm down before turning and crouching in front of her nephew. “I’m sorry Naruto-kun.” She ran her fingers lightly down his nose to make him smile shyly at her. “I know it’s part of your mask, I’m just upset that something happened to you and that he perpetuated it.”

“Wha—what does ‘perpetuate mean?” Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

“It means he forced the situation to continue, making it worse.” Ami responded quietly.

“Oh,” Naruto looked down at his shoes as he shuffled, “But, I learned how to ‘self-advocate’ because of it.”

Tomio smiled, “And while that’s a good thing, it doesn’t exempt him from his actions.”

Naruto nodded, his eyes squinted in thought, “I need Shika.”

Tomio shook her head in mild exasperation and stood up, tugging again, though more lightly, on Naruto’s hand to pull him towards the Hokage’s office. Ami-sama following behind.

When they’d gotten to the lobby, Tomio sat Naruto down on one of the visitor’s couches. With a firm look to stay where he was put, Naruto watched meekly as Tomio-oba-san and Ami-sama disappeared into the Hokage’s office.

Not even a full moment later Naruto was shuffling down into the chair, his face flaming up. He felt like a total fool.

He should have known that the Hokage didn’t have clan permission to make him heal.

_‘I really hate it when Oba-san’s right.’_

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage’s desk in the early morning twilight. Abi-sensei stood off to the side with another sensei Naruto didn’t recognize. Both looked tired, and the new sensei’s dark chocolate eyes had bags underneath making the scar across his nose seem deeper. His Oba-san and Ami-sama stood on either side of his chair, both standing at a formal attention. 

He just wished he could go home. This wasn’t how he wanted to remember ending the best week of his life. He was so tense and tired and felt like he was going to just break apart. If it wasn’t for Kurama purring to him in the back of his mind, he probably would have completely retreated from the long talks and arguments. 

“So it’s agreed.” Hiruzen sat at his desk, his hat shadowing his face. “Iruka-kun will retest Naruto-kun at the beginning of the semester and will update his grades on all assessments taken after Naruto-kun started being pulled from class.”

“Hai, Hokage-sama” both sensei chimed. Hiruzen nodded and waved them out.

Once they’d left, Hiruzen stood up and turned towards the window. “Naruto-kun. Every single person in the village works to the benefit of the village. No single person is more important than the village. We often have to draft people of certain skills into certain positions. Where we went wrong with you was not paying you for the services you were providing. That will of course be rectified, however,” Hiruzen turned back to face the trio still in his office. “I feel I must forbid you from telling or using your ability on anyone. We can’t risk your ability being stolen to another village so it’s being ranked an S-rank secret. If at any point you disclose this secret, the only thing I can do to protect you is to confine you to a secure location.”

Naruto gulped, he read between the lines this time. If he told anyone, he would be confined to a prison cell only to be used to heal since that would be his only use. Slowly he nodded as he cut his eyes to his Oba-san.

_‘She looks pissed.’_

**_‘She is. Do not trust the Monkey for anything.’_** Kurama purred to him. **_‘I think it’s safe to say that he can not be trusted.’_**

 _‘Who can…’_ But as soon as Naruto finished his thought to Kurama guilt rose up. _‘I want Shika and Chouji.’_


	7. Omake: Henge Review

**Omake henge review**

“Hahahahaha” Eriko rolled on the floor in laughter. “He’s prettier than you!”

Tomio huffed in exasperation. The Dahlia house was closed for today for Naruto’s birthday celebration, and they were just spending the day in the dinning room with pillows, blankets and snacks. Shura, the blonde drunk that she currently was, had thought it would be a good idea for all the girls to help Naruto with his graduation basic three.

_Not that he needed help in his henge or kawarimi._

There, standing demurely in front of the large group of nee-chans, was a beautiful transformation. No longer a short, blonde haired boy with soulful blue eyes. Instead in _his_ place stood an average in height female, her body slightly curvy with a young bust and barely mature hips. Her skin was pale, while her eyes and hair were a tawny copper color. Her hands and feet dainty but steady. Her hair was long and straight, pulled in a half tail.

The newly henged girl giggled lightly at Eriko rolling on the floor, grabbing the rest of the girls attention.

Tsukasa, Tamaki and Mei, three of the more rambunctious of the nee-chans launched themselves at Naruto to fawn over the transformation and how adorable she was. Tamakie ran his hands through her long copper hair and started styling it while the two girls grabbed at her hands and cheeks.

It was a few long minutes of the three cooing over Naruto and the others giggling before a choking sound stopped most of the noise.

Yoruichi and Tanpopo sat staring at each other as Yoruichi finished wiping up the drink she’d choked on and partially spit out.

“Chi-nee-chan, are you alright,” Naruto’s light and soft _transformed_ voice lilted out making the purple haired woman raise her yellow eyes to take in the youngest member of her family.

“Naru-chan, come here please.” Naruto tilted her head in confusion but followed the request, moving to stand in front of Yoruichi and Tanpopo. Yoruichi reached out and hugged the transformed Naruto around the neck, making her giggle and return the hug.

“Tan-chan?”

“I noticed Chi-chan,” Tanpopo stood up and reached out to run her hand over Naruto’s slim shoulder under Yoruichi’s hand. “What’s a henge?”

“An illusion,” Mei started even though Tanpopo’s question had been rhetorical. “A genjutsu anchored on to a person or item that fools anyone looking at the target that it isn’t what they’re looking at.” Mei paused, swallowing hard having finally caught onto what they were getting at. “It doesn’t affect sound, smell or touch.”

_……………Silence_

“Um,” Tamaki rocked back and forth, his general disposition shining through, “Naru-chan obviously is a pretty girl right now.”

“Hmm, Naruto-kun, show Tomio-chan what the hand signs were.” Ami stood up from her seat at a back table to push Tomio closer to her nephew.

Naruto ran through his hand seals slowly, “I use the same amount of chakra I do when activating the hachi-ten kekkai.”

Tomio stood, her long red hair flowing behind her. Slowly she ran through the handsigns and built her chakra up to match what her nephew was saying the right amount. A second later, and the Yondaime was standing in her place. 

The nee-chans cheered and Tomio dropped the henge a moment later. “That was a mistake.”

Everyone went quiet as Ami nodded, understanding, while Yoruichi and Tanpopo started to laugh hysterically. “It’s a _true_ transformation. It of course would feel different.”

Tanpopo snickered, her amber eyes glittering with tears, “Should we ask Naru-chan how it feels to be dickless?” Everyone’s eyes grew large as Naruto tilted his head in confusion again.

“Tomio-chan~” Yoruichi was hunched over, tears streaming from her eyes as she tried to stifle her laughter, “How’d it feel to have a dick between your legs?”


	8. Happy Birthday: Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mature theme and if reading a non-consensual scene (aka rape scene) makes you uncomfortable, you may want to skip this chapter

** Chapter 9th birthday/violation **

It was October 10th. Naruto’s birthday. But Naruto didn’t celebrate his birthday on the 10th. His family was so busy the week leading up to Naruto’s birthday, and the village celebrated the sacrifice of the Yondaime. The family had taken to celebrating Naruto’s birthday on the 20th and Naruto much preferred it that way.

Naruto stared at the amount of people his family was servicing tonight. He knew that today was going to be busy, but this was the first time he was seeing it from the front desk.

Since his transformation skills had been refined, his Nee-chans had given him permission to sit at the front desk to help. Last year he had to stay transformed in the kitchen to prove that he was able to hold it the whole night. This year, he was allowed to _really_ help. He kept a schedule of who was where and how long they were suppose to take, when they would go on break and when they would be ready for the next person.

All the rooms were being used, every table full and each worker ready to work through the night. 

Naruto wanted to help. He hated that his family worked non-stop and he did very little to help them. Oh he knew that they didn’t expect him to do anything to pay them back. But he loved them, and wanted to do something for them. Even if he just sat at the front desk and scheduled sessions.

The door opened, startling him back to reality.

Naruto stood up and bowed, his long tawny hair sweeping over his kimono clad shoulder to swing freely. “Good Evening, Master.” He returned to standing, keeping his head slightly bowed, “Do you have a meeting pre-scheduled?”

“No,” The man was tall, and wide in the shoulders. His angular jaw tensed as he looked at Naruto. “Aren’t you too young, child?”

Naruto smiled, bringing his hand, holding the kimono sleeve taught to keep his arm covered, “Thank-you for your concern, Master. But I am but a secretary. Mother and the Nee-chans have ordered me to not see any Masters on my own.”

He nodded, his stern face softening a little. “Orphan aren’t you?” He ran his large hands through short dark brown hair, “Too many little orphans. Too many shinobi not from clans, leaving their children for the village to use.” His dark brown eyes teared up slightly, shocking Naruto. He reached that large hand to lay it gently on Naruto’s head, frown pulling at his mouth when Naruto flinched. “You’re too pretty to be here sweetheart. I hope you have a dream to chase.”

Naruto smiled, his light brown eyes sparkling. “I am interested in cooking. Last year the Nee-chans let me work in the kitchen to let me have practice.” Stay as close to the truth as possible. “I simply asked to be of more help tonight since I found out how busy they were last year.”

The man nodded, seeming to slump a little with Naruto’s affirmation that he wanted to be something else. “That’s wonderful. I remember the food from last year. It was amazing.” His hand retracted to his pocket. He pulled out a picture. “My son was interested in becoming a chef as well.” He showed the picture. It was of a young whip lean teen with shaggy brown hair haloing his face. A smile stretched wide and green eyes deep and sparkling with happiness. “He was killed almost a decade ago now.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Naruto’s eyes teared. Another life lost during Kurama’s sharingan rampage. “He looks so like you, I can imagine how close you were.”

“Yes, very.” The man’s eyes teared again. He cleared his throat. “Is Kei available soon?”

Naruto ran his fingers down the schedule. “Kei-nee-chan will be free in fifteen minutes.” He peeked up to look at the man, “Would you mind waiting or would you like to see someone else?”

He smiled again, “I’ll wait for Kei. Will you jot me in?” Naruto nodded and grabbed a pen from the nearby cup. “The names Jiiro.” As Naruto jotted his name, he stood looking at the slim female figure. “And sweetheart, promise me that if something happens to try and force you into this life, you’ll let me know? My muscles need to be used for some good for once.”

Naruto giggled, bringing his kimono clad hand up to brush long hair behind his ear. “Thank-you, Jiiro. I hope that if Kei-nee-chan’s ever unavailable for you to share stories with, you’ll take time to share them with me.” Naruto let a real smile show, having recognized the name, “I’d love to hear more about your son.”

The man nodded and smiled a bit wider.

The door opened again, and Naruto nodded towards the dining room where he exited to to get out of the way for entering patrons.

The night continued on. Some clients easier to handle than others, and pretty steady in how things were scheduling out.

The clock read 0238 when the door opened again. It had slowed down quite a bit, but at this moment every nee-chan was busy with a current client. Naruto hoped that whoever was coming in was easy going.

Naruto stood and bowed, greeting the newest client. “Good evening, Master. Do you have a meeting pre-scheduled?”

“No,” Naruto stood up to take in the older man who’d entered. “I want Kei.”

“I can schedule you some time with Kei-nee-sama.” Of course Naruto would get a difficult client when everyone was busy. “Kei-nee-sama will be free in about thirty minutes. If I can ha—”

“Fine, I’ll take any of the fair haired whores.” The man’s wrinkled face firmed, making his wrinkles seem deeper. His black eyes flinted almost frantically.

Naruto bowed, “Apologies, Master.” He ran a finger down the schedule. “Eriko-nee-sama, will be available in approximately fifteen minutes.”

A growl came out, making Naruto tense, “Not good enough.”

Naruto flinched back as his hand came out and grabbed his hair, pulling him around the desk. But before he could say anything a cloth smelling of something almost sweet covered his face. It blurred his vision and numbed his limbs.

Naruto did his best to protest, to fight, as the man dragged him through the downstairs to a rather large closet only used in the colder seasons. He threw Naruto in, letting him the side table used for shoes before closing the door behind him. Naruto tried to force his body to move but barely got a finger twitch as defense.

_‘Kurama?’_

**_‘Kit? What’s wrong? Where are you?’_ **

His voice sounded frantic. He must have felt Naruto’s panic. _‘Someone used something on me. I can’t move. Help…please—’_

**_‘I’ll do what I can to burn through whatever he drugged you with. Just hang on.’_ **

Naruto swallowed heavily as he felt the large hands of the man pull at his kimono to expose his small breasts. When his left nipple was bitten, Naruto cried mentally, _‘Please hurry’_

Kurama siphoned some chakra to heal the bite immediately after it happened.

The man leaned over, his dark grey hair hanging limp to curtain his face, as he pulled open the kimono the rest of the way. His foul breath smelling of cheap sake panted in Naruto’s face, making it hard to breath. His wrinkled hands reached down and a finger pushed into Naruto’s vaginal canal.

Naruto whimpered and flinched, the biggest move he’d been able to make since the man had drugged him. Unfortunately, this was apparently a signal for the man to stuff the cloth with the sweet sent in Naruto’s mouth. It weakened him further, making his head spin.

 _‘Kurama?’_ The man pulled his pants down and spread Naruto’s legs. _‘I’m scared.’_

**_‘I’m trying kit. I’m sorry, kit.’_ **

The man plunged his wrinkled penis into Naruto’s vaginal canal. _‘Kurama!’_ It felt like something was tearing inside Naruto. He felt stretched to the point of pain, a dull throbbing starting deep inside him that made his heart thud painfully in his chest.

 ** _‘Come to me, Kit!’_** The man started thrusting, Naruto’s mind wanting to shut down at the pain. The throbbing turned to burning and the dry drag of the man’s member felt like it pulled to tear more.

 _‘I can’t’_ Naruto’s mind couldn’t focus to enter his mindscape. He whimpered mentally, _‘Kurama?’_ The man was going faster, his channel starting to slick up with blood.

 ** _‘I’m trying to take care of the drug. Hang in their kit, I’ll take care of the pain soon.’_** Naruto felt something warm gush into him. It made his stomach lurch and he wished he could throw up. The man pulled out, and Naruto felt whatever was warm, leak out of him.

Naruto felt his chakra waver, his concentration completely shot from the assault and drugs. His henge dropped, his body morphing from lean and female with long tawny hair to his short, skinny male body. His blonde hair laid limp against his forehead and tears came from his now blue eyes. But he still couldn’t move.

Naruto heard the man grunt, “Demon brat” before he chuckled low in his throat. A second later the man flipped Naruto over. He didn’t have a moment to breath properly before the man behind him shoved a finger up his butt.

Naruto keened through the cloth, in a new and even more horrible pain. **_‘Kit!’_**

Naruto couldn’t answer, as another finger was shoved in along the first. His fingers spreading Naruto’s anus as far as it would go before something even bigger was pushed in. Naruto bit his tongue, blood filling his mouth, as his mind blanked out. Heavy hands grabbed Naruto’s hips and pulled him closer, further on the man’s member. 

Naruto flinched again, his left hand shifting slightly. As the man started thrusting again, Naruto felt like he was going to split open. He felt the slickness of blood gathering, adding to the pressure of the invasive member. _‘Kurama?’_ Naruto’s mental voice trembled, tears clearly ready to fall.

 ** _‘Kit…I’m sorry. I’m healing you right now. Just hang in there. We’ll kill him once you can move.’_** Naruto didn’t respond. This was probably the first time he wouldn’t discount Kurama’s desire to kill someone.

The man picked up speed. Naruto felt his gorge rise. _‘Can you force my chakra to signal Choza-oyaji?’_

 ** _‘I can…it’ll hurt. Humans’ aren’t built to have others manipulate their chakra.’_** Kurama’s voice was reined in tight with fury.

Naruto felt the heavy warmth again. It made him feel like his skin was crawling. _‘Do it. Please.’_

 ** _‘Alright, Kit. Hang on.’_** Naruto felt the pain from his butt and stomach ease back as his whole chakra circulatory system lit with fire. His eyes teared, and he cried into the cloth still in his mouth. **_‘Shh, it’s done, kit. It’s done. He’s coming, hang on kit.’_**

Kurama continued to sooth him mentally while the man cleaned himself up and started to stroke his now flacid penis. The world started to drop away and Naruto curled mentally inward, crying for Kurama.

* * *

Choza stood over the man that he had found sexually assaulting Naruto. He was already bloody from his punches but it didn’t feel like it was enough.

Their little Uzumaki prince had been _raped._ Choza swallowed a tight ball of rage as he watched Levi and Avril talk quietly in the corner with him. Ami had cleared out the building and shut it down when Choza had stormed in, so it was empty except for the workers and Choza. 

When he’d felt the Uzumaki pact flare, he hadn’t thought twice. Just let his wife know he was checking on the pair and he strode out. He’d run straight from the clan compound to the Black Dahlia and walked straight in. Already honed in on the chakra pact, Choza had found the room where Naruto was being…assaulted. The fucker had been preparing to shove his dick inside the little Uzumaki prince.

Choza’s instant rage, drew the attention of all the workers and while Choza beat the piece of trash to a pulp, the Dahlia’s had cleared out the building. Once the trash was bloodied, and Naruto removed from the room, he’d sent a messenger off to Shikaku. As Tomio and Levi had gathered Naruto up between them, Naruto had seemed to snap back to awareness. Ami had asked for a short version of what happened, just wanting the bare basics for the time being, and Naruto had responded. Blankly.

Choza scanned the room, rocking back and forth on his heels, as he restlessly waited for Shikaku to get here, hoping he’d bring Yoshino with him. No body was better at getting people to feel, than Yoshino.

Tomio’s sobs drew Choza’s attention from his musings. She was sobbing into Ami’s bust now, seemingly only being able to hold herself together for a short time when whomever she had been crying into had stepped away to comfort someone else or themselves. Now though, her face was buried in Ami’s dark blue kimono, and sobs racked her lithe frame.

Another reason to want Yoshino. No one could calm Tomio’s storm like Yoshino could.

He sighed. Sometimes, he really hated the villagers.

“Mai” Choza whispered as the tall blonde with bright purple eyes came up behind him.

“Choza-sama.” Mai bowed a quick greeting before coming more fulling into the light of the hall where he stood.

“None of that ‘sama’ crap.” Choza’s response had Mai smiling wanely.

“Want a shot?” Mai dropped the formalities. They’d worked together before, knew each other from a vicious mission where formalities was a pretty dream.

Choza shrugged, “Wouldn’t say no.” He watched as she seemed to summon a Sake bottle from her kimono sleeve. He wouldn’t be surprised if she had.

Mai shot a gulp back before passing the bottle to Choza. Her eyes softened as she looked on as Levi and Avril moved to cuddle Naruto. “Why are there monsters in the world?”

“Because there are people like Naruto. The world does it’s best to stay balanced, so when someone pure and loving is brought into the world, evil is born to balance it.” When Mai huffed and rolled her eyes Choza chuckled low. “That’s what sensei use to say when Inoichi would ask.”

Mai scoffed, “There are monsters out there because there are bad people that hide too well to be found. Those bad people make the monsters.”

“Hmm…” Choza shrugged, taking a quick gulp of the Sake before passing it back to Mai, “I guess, it just depends on the person. Some may be created by bad people. But just like we can’t blame a child for their parents faults, it wouldn’t be right to blame _anyone_ for the actions of another. If that was the way the world worked, civilians would hate and mistrust all shinobi only because of the few missing nins.”

“Mhmm,” Mai took a smaller sip, finally calming with her talk with Choza. “Race, gender, village, parents, religion, personal preferences…people will find something to hate and attack if they want to feel righteous…even if there’s no real reason to do so. They hate Naru-chan for being the Kyubi, but they should hate the fourth for sealing him in Naru-chan, not Naru-chan for something beyond his choice.”

“Do you hate the fourth?”

“No,” Mai shook her head at Choza’s solemn question, “I hate the result. I hate the biases that mean little people seem to need so they have something to hate to make themselves feel better. I hate the fact that the Will of Fire that Tobirama-sama preached to protect children, is being ignored. I hate that people can’t leave others alone to live their own lives. But, no, I don’t hate Yondaime-sama.”

Choza placed his big hand on Mai’s back in comfort, “Choza?”

The two turned. Standing slouched in the doorway, eyes alert, was Shikaku. “Shikaku,” Choza motioned him in, “Naruto-kun was assaulted. The attacker is tied up there near the stairs.” He motioned to the lump of broken flesh and bones moaning into the wall. “I’ll collaborate a report, and bring it to you in the morning.”

Shikaku’s dark eyes had narrowed. “Does Naruto-kun need a medic?”

“No” Mai seemed to slump a little, hugging the sake bottle close to her chest. “Between Haroma-chan and Kurama-sama he’s healed up.” Her purple eyes glinted with tears, “Levi and Avril will take care of the mental hurts over the next few…however long he needs to heal.”

“…I see.” Shikaku’s dark eyes darkened, and his shadow seemed to lengthen menacingly towards the attacker. He sighed, “I should’ve let Yoshino come with me.”

“Yes, you should have.” Mai sat on the nearby counter and pulled her legs close. “Tomio-chan could use her right now.”

Shikaku listened to Tomio’s sobbing for only a brief moment before he ran his hands through a summoning jutsu. To Mai’s surprise, a small black fawn, the size of a small dog, appeared. “Yagi, I need you to bring Yoshino…and Shikamaru. Tell them it’s not an emergency, but they’d best hurry.”

The little fawn gave a quick head bow before it seemed to melt into Shikaku’s shadow.

“Huh…” Mai’s specialty was summoning. She had a special contract to let her summon any animal without formally signing the contract, but there were limitations. She had to know exactly who and what she was summoning, and all their abilities. It was almost like descriptive realizing. If she could describe it in detail, she could summon it. “That would explain why I could never summon the deer.” Shikaku looked at her with a quirked brow. “They’re tied to your shadows and I don’t know how that works.”

Shikaku smirked, his face still sad. “I might teach you later, though, unless you have an inordinately high amount of yin chakra, you won’t be able to manipulate your own.”

Mai let out a bawdy laugh, seeming to break some of the sad tension in the hall. Her laugh fueled by her surprise that a clan head would be willing to teach clan techniques to a glorified whore. _‘Just what is the world coming to.’_

* * *

Naruto shuffled tighter in to his two friends. Shikamaru curled around him, his head resting on Naruto’s as his arms were loose around his neck and shoulders while Chouji crowded close and pressed up against Naruto’s side.

It was becoming their norm, to sit on the roof of the Academy during lunch and curl close to each other.

Naruto’s eyes were closed as he hummed lowly, comforted by the two bodies surrounding him. His muscles relaxing and his mind being lulled into a calm state, Naruto dozed lightly to Kurama’s purr and his friends body heat.

Shikamaru ran a calming hand through Naruto’s blonde hair. “Is Naruto staying with you tonight?” He whispered to his longest friend.

Chouji shook his head. “Tou-chan, said Naruto-kun was going to start staying home again, but that we were going to have sleepovers every weekend for awhile.”

Shikamaru nodded. His Tou-san had mentioned the sleepovers. “Did Choza-oyaji say anything about the cooking lessons?”

“No,” Chouji shifted to run his own hand down Naruto’s hair at a soft snore. “But Ka-chan has been pulling Naruto to help with breakfast every morning since…since.”

“Mm, If we have some time this weekend, I want to introduce him to the new fawns.”

Chouji looked at Shikamaru. His friends eyes were darker, sadder, as he cuddled Naruto. “I hate that we can’t heal him.”

“You do.” Shikamaru and Chouji froze and Naruto’s quiet murmur. Naruto shifted to press tighter against the two. “You’re healing me right now.” His voice was tired, and he didn’t open his eyes, still taking advantage that they didn’t have to get up yet.

But because he never opened his eyes, he missed seeing his first two friends cry.


	9. Omake: Awkward Anatomy Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mature theme and if reading about non-consensual scene (aka rape scene) makes you uncomfortable, you may want to skip this chapter

**Omake Final anatomy lesson—WAY mature and serious, can be skipped over if it makes you uncomfortable as the only thing you’ll be missing out is some background information I’m giving on Levi’s character**

Naruto stared at Levi and Avril in horror. “You can’t--, I thought you weren’t going to explain until I was chunin…”

Levi’s eyes were sad, “Naru-chan, we need to explain what happened to you.”

“I know what happened to me” Narutos voice went quiet and his arms came up to cradle his stomach, “The man put his penis inside me.” Even if his voice and eyes were deadpanned his arms still clutched at his core, his fingers still gripped at his elbows.

Levi sighed quietly, tears being forcefully repressed. “Naru-chan, you were raped.” Levi leaned in to run gentle hands through the messy blonde hair, “As much as it doesn’t seem like it now, there’s a very big difference to what happened to you, to how you’re taking it.” Avril sat on the other side of Naruto, grabbing his hand. “Let us talk to you about this so we won’t worry, so Tomio won’t worry.”

That stopped Naruto’s protests. Because as much as he and Kurama talked about it, he could ignore Kurama’s worry. They shared thoughts and feelings after all. But he knew how _worried, angry, scared_ his nee-chans were, how his Oba-san was…Naruto stared at the little seal in his elbow. He’d turned it on shortly into the second _assault_ so he could predict how to best escape. But Kurama was helping him filter and compartmentalize all the emotions, so he hadn’t thought of what he was picking up from his family. All he knew was they were upset, from the screaming and crying, from the pale faces and tear filled eyes, from the way they kept cuddling him…he knew they were upset. But until Levi-nee-chan said it, it didn’t register. And now he felt guilty.

Naruto leaned into Levi, nodding his head against the mans chest. With his head against the red heads chest he missed a single tear trail down his cheek before Avril reached up to wipe it away.

Levi leaned down, his own head resting on blonde for just a moment before straightening, his arms coming around Naruto’s shoulders to firmly hold him in place. “What we do,” Levi’s voice was soft, “what we’re trained to do, is be information gatherers. All of us went through the academy, though most of us failed the final jounin’s exam. But with all the training they put into us, they had to give us options instead of turning us into civilians.” Avril leaned in, hugging both boys, “We were raised in war times, so a failed exam led students to choose a ‘solo’ career path. Could’ve been medical, interrogation, education or information gathering. All these career paths…they rarely let us leave the village. They don’t trust us on teams since we failed the final exam, but we are invaluable shinobi none the less.”

Levi paused, looking to see if Avril wanted to add anything yet, getting a motion to continue Levi started again, “They don’t tell you exactly what each path entails, but the path we chose…well, let’s just say we are damned good at it. Even if it does require us to have sex with men and women we don’t have feelings for.”

Avril hummed in the back of her throat, “But the thing to take from that, is that it was our _choice_. We are trained, and we choose to use our training for a purpose. What you had done to you, it wasn’t a choice, and nothing but pain came from it.”

Levi felt tears building in his eyes again, Avrils blue eyes swimming too, at feeling a tremor pass through Naruto’s tiny frame. “You were in your girl transformation for the first part?” At Avrils quiet question, Naruto nodded, never picking his head up from Levi’s chest. “The man groped you, touched you in ways, in places, that no one should do. When someone touches women’s chest, or anyones butt or…private area,” Avril hesitated not wanting to trigger a reaction, not wanting to even talk about this to their barely nine year old little boy, “it’s a violation of their self. It’s an sexual assault. When he put his…when he forced himself on you… _in you_ , it became rape. He forced sex on an unwilling and pre-adolescent child. _Any_ time it’s _forced on an unwilling participant_ , it’s rape. It’s an attack of the worst kind.”

“Rape doesn’t just happen to girls either, Naru-chan,” Levi’s quiet voice piped in, “when you de-transformed to get away, and he…assaulted you again…don’t think it didn’t hold the same seriousness just because you were a boy. I can tell you from personal experience, men can be raped just as easily as women can. And both men and women can be attackers, just as much as they can be victims.” Naruto tilted his head to the side just enough to make eye contact with sad green eyes, “There’s a reason I like men over women, besides the fact that I feel more comfortable portraying a woman myself.” Levi felt a tremor run through the little blonde, felt the little boys hand reach up to clench at his shirt. “I was raped repeatedly by a female upper classman when I was at the academy. It’s why I want to make sure you _know_ that what happened was not your fault. You didn’t taunt him into taking you, you didn’t give him any signals, there was no mutual agreement…your choice was taken from you. And you were raped twice, both as boy and girl…and there was nothing you could’ve done.”


	10. Academy & Hinata

** Chapter Academy/Hinata (9) **

A yelp and following whimper drew Naruto from his hiding spot in the trees. It wasn’t one of Tan-nee-chans cats and it didn’t sound like one of Mai-nee-chans summons.

Naruto edged out onto the branch he was perched on, hoping it wasn’t a trap, to get a better look at what had made the sound. What he saw made his heart race.

Three older boys were pushing a smaller girl down to the ground.

Naruto bit his thumb to swipe blood over his seal and immediately wished he hadn’t. It took Kurama purring and brushing against his mind to keep him from spiraling into a flashback.

_‘Anger, jealousy, pride, fear, self-hatred…what’s that other one that’s so…slimy feeling?’_

**_‘Self-entitlement…it’s attached to the pride you’re feeling.’_ **

One of the boys grabbed the girls short dark blue hair spurring Naruto to break a branch from the tree he sat in and jump at the trio. He swung as he jumped.

_CRACK!!!_

The center kid went down drawing the attention of the other two. They turned with shouts, letting the girls hair go.

Naruto landed and spun on his heal, letting the damp grass boost his momentum as he swung out with the tree branch and the remaining two kids legs.

_THUNK! THUMP!_

The two fell with whimpers giving Naruto plenty of time to reach out for the girl on the ground. _‘Kurama?’_

**_‘She’s not hurt kit. Not with any injury that would keep her from running.’_ **

That was what Naruto was hoping for as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up and after him as he dashed further into the tree line.

Her hand was small and cold. And it trembled in his own as he ran, letting Kurama guide him to keep him away from any of the villages population. When they were far enough away and when her panting breaths came harsh Naruto finally stopped. Still holding her tiny hand he turned.

She was hunched over. Her short dark blue hair curtaining her face and her free hand holding her sleeve taught against her arm as it pressed to her pounding heart.

Naruto could tell her cream colored jacket was overly large with how it hung and bunched on her frame. It made him feel bad, since he knew how hard it was to be active…to run when you didn’t have the muscles and conditioning to do so.

He crouched down in front of her to check her complexion. Seeing it flushed and her eyes squinted closed as she continued to pant, Naruto pulled a small storage scroll from his hoodie pouch and unsealed a water bottle.

He ran a thumb over the knuckles of the hand he still held in what he hoped was a soothing manner as he put the water bottle between his knees so he could open it one handed. Once he had it opened he gently held it to her lips.

A soft lavender gaze met and held his cerulean blue. She blinked and slowly reached for the bottle. Naruto helped her stand and braced her while she slowly sipped on the water bottle. She coughed a little as the need to breath heavily battled with the need to hydrate.

Now that she was standing, Naruto noticed a need scratch on her neck right below her chin. It made his teeth clench with anger at this sad girl being injured.

“Tha-Thank-y-you” Her voice was soft and halting, as if she was scared of her own voice. It made Naruto remember when he was like that too.

“I want to say anytime,” Naruto said with a small reassuring smile making the girl blush, “But I hope it doesn’t happen again.”

She smiled, “M-me t-too.” She shook out her legs, leaning on Naruto during each shake out before standing on her own. She bowed, “M-my n-name is Hi-hinata H-hyuga. I ap-appreciate y-your he-help.”

“It’s no problem,” Naruto’s voice was soft as he bowed back, “My name is Naruto Uzumaki.” As Naruto stood back up he offered Hinata his hand, “Can I escort you back home?”

Hinata blushed again but reached, slowly, for his hand, “Th-thank-you, N-Naruto-k-kun.”

Naruto’s smile grew. “The Hime deserves better.”

Hinata giggled before she swallowed it, looking shocked at the sound she let out. Her soft lavender eyes seemed to get brighter as she allowed Naruto to hold her hand and lead her back to the village.

“You look familiar. Are you at the Academy?” Naruto prodded lightly. And now that he was calm, he realized that he knew her from somewhere.

“Y-yes. I’m i-in cl-class 1-D.” Her lips pursed slightly. “I-I’ve seen y-you th-there.”

“Yea,” Naurto nodded, running a thumb over her knuckles again in a soothing manner, missing her blush, “I’m in 1-B so we’d have the same lunch. Though I usually sit with Chouji and Shika.”

Hinata fought down the blush, “Ch-Choji an-and Sh-Shika?”

“Ah, the Akimichi and Nara heirs,” Naruto shrugged and turned to Hinata fully, walking sideways. “My clan used to be connected to the Akimichi and they’re currently connected to the Nara’s so there’s a bit of family history, but they’re my best friends.”

Hinata nodded, sad that she didn’t have anyone like that at the Academy. As they approached the tree line, Hinata could see the play park. She hadn’t wanted to return this quickly.

Naruto frowned at her, making her pale a bit. When she’d nodded, he got a look at the scratch again and it made him sad and angry. He reached slowly for it, “Hinata-chan, can I heal your neck?”

“Wha—” Hinata reached up and touched her neck, flinching when her fingers came into contact with the injury. She paled at the blood on her fingers, “I-I didn’t re-reali-ize that I wa-was hu-hurt.”

Naruto pulled a kunai from his hoodie pouch, it was only for dire emergencies, and held it up to act as a mirror. “If you trust me I can heal you…but you have to promise not to tell any one, ever.”

Hinata angled the kunai to get a better look. None of the blood had stained her clothes but it was smeared across the bottom of her chin. “Y-you ca-can heal?” She didn’t want to get yelled at by her father.

“Yep, it’s a---ah, Uzumaki thing but I was already told I had to keep it a secret.” Naruto frowned again, he didn’t want to get taken advantage of but Hinata reminded him so much of himself before he found his Oba-san and nee-chans. “But, I hate that you got hurt and want to help.”

Hinata blushed again, “I wo-would ap-appreciate your he-heali-ing.”

Naruto smiled and focused chakra into his wrist where he was already scarred. He moved the wrist band back, letting Hinata see the bite mark. She paled and took a step forward, reaching for his hand. “You’ll have to bite my wrist. My chakra and blood work together to heal.”

“Na-naruto-ku-kun?” Hinata ran light fingers over the very obvious teeth marks.

“It’s okay,” Naruto smiled gently and pulled his wrist up higher, “trust me?”

Hinata frowned as she looked at his wrist, she wanted to trust him. She wanted to show that she trusted her savior. But she didn’t want to hurt him. Not like what it looks like had already been done to him. It made her eyes tear up, but she brought his wrist to her mouth. She gently bit in, trying not to hurt him, and at the first taste of blood she stopped and pulled back. _It wasn’t coppery tasting like my own blood._ She couldn’t place the taste, but it wasn’t what she expected.

Naruto pulled back and wiped the little bit of blood up and re-hid his scar behind his wrist band. He reached out, distracting Hinata from her thoughts and tilted her head back. A satisfied smile graced his lips, “There,” He wiped the blood gently from Hinata’s neck, “all better.”

Hinata was shocked that it would heal that fast and reached for where the injury was, only to feel smooth skin. “Th-that’s amazing.” Her voice a mere whisper in her awe.

When Naruto didn’t respond she noticed he looked sad. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest. He wanted to heal but couldn’t without getting in trouble…Hinata swallowed, her resolve strengthening. “N-naruto-kun, will y-you h-help me be-become a he-healer?”

* * *

Naruto stood off to the side with Chouji as he watched Shikamaru and Hinata glare at each other over their paper making the other two sigh. It looked like this assignment was going to take longer than expected.

The new semester had started and the classes had been fined down again, placing more of the clan heirs in the same class than before. Naruto had been excited that not only had he managed to stay in the same class as Shikamaru and Chouji, but now Hinata was in their class too.

…That is, until it came time for their first group assignment. Teams had to be three to four students which fit Naruto’s preference perfectly. Except that it seemed like Shikamaru and Hinata didn’t like each other much.

Naruto and Chouji sighed in unison. “Neh, maybe we should each decide who we want to research and we can vote from there?” Naruto suggested, wanting to make everyone happy.

Chouji nodded, “Let’s meet up at the desk at the front of the library with a single person each.” He turned, pulling Naruto away and forcing Hinata and Shikamaru to table their argument until later. Each of the four friends disappeared into the History section of the library ready look up a person that they would research and write a presentation on as a team.

Naruto ducked into the extinct clan section. He already knew who he was going to look up, though he had a couple back ups just in case he couldn’t find his first choice. He’d heard about a jounin that had been scorned for sacrificing a mission in lieu of protecting his team. _The White Fang._ Naruto ran his finger along the spine of the books on the shelf of the forgotten clan section looking for Hatake.

When he finally found it he couldn’t help but smile. He crouched down and pulled the small tome off the shelf, frowning at how small it was considering how much he did in the last war. Sakumo Hatake had been stronger than the current sannin and more charismatic that the yondaime…or at least according to several of his nee-chans.

Naruto scanned the book shelf, hoping for another book to take back. He frowned and started back. If they chose Sakumo and his white chakra for the report, he was going to have to do interviews with a lot of people for most of his information.

Naruto was the first one back so he pulled out a notebook and started bullet pointing what he could remember from his nee-chans stories. The man was famous for his white chakra and the team with the least amount of injuries during war time. He and his team were stronger than any individual sennin and was the first Konohonan shinobi to make Iwa fear them. His white chakra was so dense that it could act as a physical extension of any weapon it was charged into, making it sharper and stronger.

Naruto paused. He knew some of the battles that made Sakumo Hatake famous, but knew he wouldn’t remember all of them. He pursed his lips and started jotting down the battle names and, if he could remember, the rough dates of those battles.

Shikamaru sat next to Naruto with a huff. “Who did you grab?”

“Sakumo Hatake, famous for his dense white chakra.” Naruto leaned back in his seat to take in the three _huge_ books Shikamaru had carted to the table. “Who are you thinking?”

“Tobirama Senju, famous for his water manipulation, among other things.” Shikamaru leaned over the books and slumped, seemingly melting over the covers making Naruto giggle.

“I grabbed Mito Uzumaki,” Chouji came with two books and a large scroll. “Famous for her seals and fighting the kyubii with Hashirama Senju.”

Naruto watched as Chouji sat down and pulled out a bag of chips. “Hmm, maybe I should’ve found someone a bit further back in history.”

“Wh-why?” Hinata sat a large small book down in front of her as she came back to the table with her choice, “I ch-chose Tsuna-nade Senju, f-famous for her re-revolutionary he-healing advancements.”

“Troublesome…” Shikamaru looked at the books they’d managed to gather. “Naru, hand off some paper, let’s bullet point some things and we can compare and debate who we’ll chose.”

Naruto smiled, blatantly ignoring the glare between his two dark haired friends, and handed out some extra paper for them to bullet point their findings. They were the best, having grabbed each of his other choices. Naruto’s eyes softened as he watched them work.

_‘No matter what happens in the future, I’ll never leave them behind. I’ll become strong and loyal like Sakumo Hatake, just you wait.’_

* * *

Naruto watched as his new classmates came into the classroom. It was the first day of their second semester of their second year. Naruto knew he’d have Shikamaru and Chouji again. They always made sure their test scores were close enough to not be separated, but Hinata had to score much higher to not anger her father so he wasn’t sure if she’d be in the same class.

He frowned. So they’d have Iruka-sensei. He didn’t mind the man in general, but last semester when Naruto asked for a break it was Iruka-sensei that refused him. Naruto went home during lunch sick from being overwhelmed and from then on would prank the teacher or be disruptive when he needed a break so he’d be kicked out. It wasn’t a perfect solution since he usually got bombarded with negative emotions after but at least he wasn’t getting sick like the first time.

Naruto’s heavy thoughts came to a halt as Chouji came in, trailed by a slumped Shikamaru. He waved to his two friends and they made their way to them. Shikamaru slumped next to Naruto mumbling something into the desk top.

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow, “Chouji-kun? Translation please?”

Chouji laughed quietly, “He said it’s troublesome that Sasuke Uchiha is going to be in class with us this year.”

“Oh…” Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Outside of the one Uchiha that had bullied Chouji when they’d first met, Naruto didn’t think there were any other problems with them. “Shika?”

A deep sigh fogged up the desk top before Shikamaru turned his head toward Naruto, “Ino is _obsessed_ with him.”

“Ah…and Ino-chan’s in class with us this year too?”

“Yep,” Chouji nodded as he handed Naruto a bag of chips, “Her and another friend that she made last year.”

“Ah…Um, Shika?” Naruto looked towards the door before poking the boy who looked like he would become a puddle if he became any limper. At his grunt Naruto pointed towards the girl walking towards them, “Hinata-chan is in class with us too.”

“Too damn troublesome…”

* * *

“Hinata-chan?” Naruto wiped at the tears dripping down the girls pale cheeks.

“N-narut-to-k-kun?” Hinata looked up from where she was curled up on the ground.

Naruto curled next to Hinata, grabbing her hand with one hand he cuddled close to give her what comfort he could. “Wanna talk?”

“Mhmm,” Hinata shrugged, turning her teary face into her friends sun shine hair. “An el-elder u-used a se-seal t-to hu-hurt a co-cousin.” Tears built up in her eyes, overflowing to drip down her cheeks. “They s-say he-he’s he-hem-hemorag-ging in hi-his b-brain n-now. Th-that he ca-can’t b-be a shi-shinobi-bi n-now.”

Naruto grit his teeth. He understood that people hurt other people for reasons that made them feel better about themselves. But he didn’t understand why _family_ would hurt each other. “Hinata-chan” His quiet whisper halted. What could he say to her?

“Na-Naruto-kun, will y-you he-help me learn t-to remove th-the s-seal?” Hinata shook as she buried her face further into his hair, “I-I overhe-heard the elders s-say they didn’t w-want m-me to b-be ar-around y-you in case y-your oba-san c-claimed the U-uzuma-maki seal ri-rights. C-can we re-remove the se-seal?”

“Let’s talk to my oba-san and see what she can do with it…but Hime,” Naruto was hesitant, not wanting to make Hinata sad, “removing the seal won’t heal them.”

“I n-know” Hinata whimpered, her breath shuddering, “B-but I’ll l-look m-more into Tsu-tsunade-sa-sama’s research. I wo-won’t stop till he-he’s healed.”

“We can try ability”

“Th-the elders w-would ne-never a-allow you in-into the com-compound,” Hinata sat up fast, hope warring with dread. “A-and he’s i-in isola-ation for th-the fores-seeable f-future.”

“Hmm, we just need to get my chakra and blood to him.” Naurto hummed in thought, “Do we really need for me to be there?”

Hinata hesitated, she didn’t want Naruto getting in trouble but the thought of saving her Neji-nii-san spurred her on, “Tsu-tsunade-sama uses a se-seal to store h-her chakra in a sp-space b-behind her f-forehead.” Hinata turned to face Naruto fully.

“Hmm, I should be able to replicate something similar on paper.” Naruto stood, and reached for Hinata’s hand. “Come on Hinata-chan, we have a library to scour.”

Hinata smiled. She’d find a way to save her clan on her own. But in the meantime, she was so happy to have a friend like Naruto that was willing to help her defend her injured family. _Soon, I’ll free them all._


End file.
